The Secrets of the second Potter
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: Everyone knew Harry's story, but not mine. I am now willing to explain it. I am Harry Potter's younger sister and this is my life through Hogwarts and I am of the most secretive witch one would every meet.
1. The meeting (1)

**Its not brilliant, but ive had this idea since the chamber of secrets cam out and it surprises me no one else had it, but o well enjoy**

_I looked at the eager faces of my first seventh year class since I became a professor. "Fine," I said as I sat on my desk, "I'll tell you the true story…"_

A young girl sat in a large circular room, her red hair tied back out of her almond shaped green eyes. Softly she uttered spell after spell in hope to open a locked drawer, which she had aimed her wand at. Something moved in the room causing her to look up.

A large red and golden bird had landed on the desk, a key in its beak. "Thank you, Fawkes," she smiled taking the key from the phoenix. He did not move, but watched as the girl opened the drawer at last and withdrew a piece of parchment.

"Sallyya," said a stern voice. The girl, Sallyya, looked up at the speaker.

He was a tall, elderly man in a deep purple cloak. His long silver hair and beard was able to be tucked into his belt. His light blue eyes watched Sallyya knowing from behind his half-moon spectacles. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore,

"Albus," Sallyya acknowledged. He walked towards her shaking his head. Sallyya looked down and handed him the parchment. "I believe Fawkes aided you in your little mission." Sallyya nodded, watching the phoenix return to its post behind the door. Dumbledore sighed as Sallyya got up to leave. "Why?" he asked before she exited the room.

"Why is my Surname…?"

"I am going to change it, Sallyya," Dumbledore replied quickly, signally her to leave the room. Sallyya nodded and left.

There he was alone, struggling with a large trunk. A pair of identical, ginger haired boys aided him with the trunk and led him into Sallyya's compartment. "Is it alright if harry joins you?" asked one of them as they entered. Sallyya looked at the twins, then at the skinny boy between them with messy black hair and round glasses. She nodded returning to her book.

She looked up not long after the twins had left. Harry stared out the window at a large family of ginger headed people. Sallyya saw he had the same shaped and coloured eyes as her, but she knew he would not take notice of this single similarity. Suddenly the compartment door opened causing Sallyya to jump and harry to look away from the window.

There stood a young ginger-haired boy, a black smudge on his nose. "Hello, do you mind, everywhere else is full?" he requested. "Not at all," replied harry. Sallyya nodded watching the boy curiously as he sat next to harry. "I'm Ron Weasley," he introduced.

"Sallyya p…Evans," Sallyya responded.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Ron looked horrified as he looked stared at harry. The Hogwarts express was now speeding through a forest. "Is it… is it true," he stuttered, "that you… that you have the… the scar." Harry looked bewildered before realising what Ron had meant. "Oh this," harry lifted his fringe to show the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Unseen by the other two Sallyya clenched her hand. "Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron. Harry grinned broadly. Sallyya sighed and returned to her book as Ron began to explain to harry everything he knew about the wizarding world…

With Sallyya only adding one or two comments on what Ron told harry, she barely spoke till the trolley lady appeared. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked. Sallyya jumped to her feet and asked for a packet of Berty Botts every flavoured beans and a pumpkin pasty. Ron grunted as he looked at Sallyya's food then at harry as he entered with a large stock of food himself.

"Go on Ron," offered harry as he waved a pumpkin pasty under Ron's nose. "Go ahead," Sallyya laughed taking the corn beef sandwiches from Ron's hands. He glared at her then took the pasty harry had offered.

While Ron went through Harry's mountain of sweet Sallyya explained to harry what she knew of Hogwarts and the food he had bought. A couple of times a bushy haired girl called Hermione interrupted them along with a rat-faced boy and his gorilla pals, who highly regretted their action, but threatened them.

**Please review my lovely students :P**


	2. The sorting (1)

**Thanks to te helpful tips from lilgenious. Won't say it's much of an improvement, but at least your getting an idea about my OC.**

A voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.'

Harry's suddenly seemed nervous while Ron looked pale under his freckles. Sallyya smirked at the pair, before leaving the compartment.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Sallyya tightened her cloak as she walked out it was obvious that Ron and Harry were still inside the train. A lonely lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, Sallyya snaked through the crowd, towards the lamp.

The person that held the lamp was large and towered above the small group of first years that shivered nearby. "Sallyya," grunted the man.

"How are you, Hagrid?" Sallyya asked politely.

"Alright," he answered, "Enjoy the trip to diagon alley?" Sallyya nodded as a large group of seventh years walked past them noisily. Hagrid tilted his head in confusion. "Dumbledore wasn't…" Hagrid began.

"Since when has he been pleased with me snooping around his office from the moment I could walk and talk," Sallyya stated.

Hagrid chuckled, "I'm surprised he let you live in Hogwarts. Al'right Harry?" Sallyya looked around and saw Harry walking closer to Sallyya and Hagrid; Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Harry nodded…

TEN MINUTES LATER

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, may have sniffed once or twice. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" that Sallyya didn't mimic.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, that Sallyya knew to well.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Sallyya were followed into one by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead, apart from Sallyya who fiddled mindlessly with her wand.

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; everyone bent their heads and the little boats floated them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of steep stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, her square glasses perfectly straight.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall Vast; its stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts (the wizard bank), the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the seven floors above their heads.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Sallyya could hear the drone of thousands of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall led them into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment of Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Sallyya grinned at McGonagall, ignoring must of what she had just said. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron, Sallyya was already wriggling from the pair

Harry grabbed to Sallyya's arm, "How are you calm about this?"

"Because I know how they are going to sort us. And, plus, watching everyone freak out is kind of fun," she mocked. Harry gawped at her.

"We are ready for you," said a sharp voice, "Follow me." Professor McGonagall had returned. Still smiling, Sallyya and the rest of the first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and into the Great Hall.

Sallyya heard people gasp as the entered the great hall. Its millions of candles floated in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where most of the professors at Hogwarts were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that everyone was staring at a dusty old hat, that was patched and frayed which then began to sing :

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat like me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patients Hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah wen to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, "Brown, Lavender" went to Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became the first a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Sallyya's imagination, but the seemed rather miserable.

The sorting went on eventually reaching the P surnames. Sallyya caught harry give a very concerned look as she knew that the surname she gave began with E.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers erupted around the great hall as harry walked up to the hat.

It seemed to take forever before the hat made its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sallyya smiled as harry walked towards the Gryffindor table on the far right.

"Evans, Sallyya," called McGonagall. Sallyya looked at the remaining three people. Then walked up to the stool and sat down, her view soon taken by the hat placed on her head.

"Interesting, Very interesting, you could almost be in any house, but what you lack in loyalty you have in courage and cunning. Your mind is bright making you a worthy Ravenclaw, but I believe you do not suit a place with the high fliers or even snakes, so you better be" the hat paused, "GRYFFINDOR."

The others were sorted quickly, with Ron joining Sallyya and Harry, before the feast began.

Sallyya sat next to Hermione, ignoring every word harry exchanged with the prefect, Percy Weasley and Sir Nicolas, the Gryffindor ghost.

As dessert began the first years began to talk of their blood statues. "I'm half and half," said the sandy haired boy named Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Everyone laughed that had heard what he said.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron, crumples all over his chin.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was a Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Sallyya's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ('I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult – '; 'You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –').

Harry turned to Sallyya, who was now looking around the hall. "What about you?" Sallyya gave him a grime look. "Sorry," he muttered. Sallyya shook her head. "I'm an orphan," Sallyya whispered.

"I guess we both are." Sallyya smiled at Harry the returned to her dessert.

After a few words of warning that Sallyya knew by heart and the Hogwarts song, every student were told to go to bed.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. The other first year's, apart from Sallyya, legs dragged their feet up the stairs as the headed to the Gryffindor common room.

At the very end of a corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said as they drew near enough.

"Caput Draconis," replied Percy, and the portrait swung forward to revel a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common-room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their belongings had already been brought up. The other four girls too tired to talk much, pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Sallyya waited till she was certain the other girls were asleep, before leaving the dormitory. She crossed the landing and tapped two of the bricks on either side of a crack, which moved to reveal a narrow stair case.

Sallyya raced up them (a faint thud behind her) then enter a small circular room that was at the top of the tower. This was her room for as long as she had lived in Hogwarts and like the other girls, in what was meant to be her dormitory, she fell asleep…

**Please review**


	3. The potion master (1)

Whispers of Harry Potter echoed around the corridors the moment Sallyya had waked. People queuing outside the classrooms stood on tiptoe in hope to look at him, or double back to pass him in the corridors again: staring. Due to this Sallyya began to use secret passage ways to get to her classes (she was beginning to wish Dumbledore would stop delaying her apparition test and remove the curfew so she could apparate in the castle).

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, each one trickier than the next. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickle them in the right spot, and doors that didn't open at all, but solid walls just pretending, it was all very hard to remember, as everything kept moving around, apart from the entrances to the secret passage ways, which enabled Sallyya to get around the castle, avoiding all these tricks.

Each lesson for the first week had a continuous theme. The professor see's Harry's paused, then go on (professor Flitwick it was more toppling then returning to the register).

Friday was interesting for Sallyya…

"What do we have today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," answered Sallyya, "Snape's the Head of Slytherin House. Everyone says he favours only his own house– we can see if it's true." Ron glared at her, but Sallyya ignored him. "Well anyhow, I'm heading to that lesson, before you two try and get me lost," Sallyya growled softly, before getting up and leaving the great hall, just as the post arrived.

The Potions lessons took place down in the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. It seemed that this creepiness kept the other from sitting in the front most table in which Sallyya had taken over.

Professor Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register and like Flitwick; he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Out new – celebrity." Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's but they had none of Hagrid's warmth.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death," he paused and looked down at Sallyya, forcing back a smile, "if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech with many students, seemingly taken back by being called Dunderheads, but Sallyya just sat there smiling.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Sallyya turned to see a rather worried Harry glancing at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. Sallyya mimicked Hermione's action.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Sallyya's and Hermione's hands.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Sallyya kept her hand raise, while Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her set. It was obvious that Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry seemed infuriated by the comment, as Snape continued to ignoring Sallyya's and Hermione's hands.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling. Sallyya however remained seated; her hand raised some more above her head.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly, "I think Sallyya and Hermione do know, why don't ask them." A few people laughed; Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. He turned to Sallyya, 'Evans!' Sallyya put her hand down and smiled at him. "Answer all that potter was unable to answer and you may get him out of detention."

"When you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you get the Draught of the Living Dead, sir,' replied Sallyya, "as for a bezoar, it is found in the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons. Finally monkshood and wolfsbane are actually the same plant; just what they are used for in potions is the difference."

Snape smirked at her in attempt to cover up his smile. He looked around the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs, but left Sallyya on her own, and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. Neville seemed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes on people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Sallyya watched as he rounded on Harry and Ron. Their table was right next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Ron muttered something to harry, before they returned their potion…

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Sallyya made a quick U-turn back to the classroom.

"Aah, Sallyya," Snape replied as she entered the potion classroom again.

"Severus," she acknowledged before running into his arms. Severus hugged her tightly. "I hate the fact I've got to be mean to you," he said. Sallyya pulled away and sat on one of the tables, smiling. Severus shook his head and sighed, which caused Sallyya to snigger at him. "While I have the chance," Severus flicked his wand casually, "10 points to Gryffindor, for being an insufferable-know-it-all."

Sallyya laughed, "Well you shouldn't have told me all the answers then."

"Sal, you would probably give lily a run for her money without me." Sallyya glared at him before they went into a conversation about Sallyya's first week…

**Well intersting potion lesson. you'll begin to understand the sal and snape relationship. Please Review.**


	4. The Test (and Nightmares) (1)

It was Christmas holidays now; everyone had left to go home apart from Sallyya, Harry and the Weasley's.

The dreams hadn't helped Sallyya enjoy the start of the holidays. They always featured the same things; Professor Quirrell with two faces, Dumbledore falling from the sky and harry—harry seemed scared of her. However she prevented Harry, Ron and Hermione discovering about these nightmares, allowing life at Hogwarts to seem normal…

They all sat in the Gryffindor common room, Sallyya and Ron sat on the floor by the fire playing a game of wizard chess (Sallyya's Bishop had just taken Ron's Queen). Harry watched them, but his attention was taken away when something tapped on the window. Sallyya watched harry leave his armchair to go and open the window; which a barn owl flew through. It landed on next to Sallyya.

Sallyya took the letter from it and unfolded it:

_Dear Miss Evans_

_I wish you to go to the classroom opposite the painting of the snake and the sword._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Gibbon_

Sallyya sighed and brushed her red hair back with her hand. "Sorry," she said, "but I've got to go." Ron looked at her in disappointment, which she ignored as she left the Gryffindor common room.

"Aaah, Miss…" said a professional male voice. Sallyya smiled at a tale man, who may have been in his early forties. "Evans, Professor Gibbon," she finished as she shook the man's hand. Professor Gibbon nodded with a smiled before crossing the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, as you well know, contacted the ministry that you are to take your apparition test early," explained Professor Gibbon (Sallyya had often spent her weekends practicing with Dumbledore to do so); "Do you know why?" Sallyya tilted her head, knowing he would give her the answer regardless. "Because you have shown a high number of magical abilities," Professor Gibbon answered for her, "for a witch of such a young age, which is rather astonishing as you have managed things that not many Auror's within the ministry, could ever manage." Sallyya nodded still without making a verbal response to anything Professor Gibbon said. "Now as I can't take you out of Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are a Mag-illusionist, is that true?"

"Yes," Sallyya said with displeasure, "it's the rarest ability within the wizarding world. The last magical person to have the ability was believed to live in 934AD."

Professor Gibbon grinned at her, "Well if you please." Sallyya sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on an image of a village. Once she open them her green eyes, flashed blue and there 'her' village stood.

"Sallyya if you please apparate in front of—the ice-cream parlour," shouted professor gibbon. Sallyya concentrated on the image of the ice cream parlour in 'her' village before turning in the spot. A horrible feeling of being pushed through a narrow tube came around her, until the feeling past she dared not open her eyes.

It was gone and she opened her eyes. For a blurry second she swore she was in diagon alley; only professor gibbon reminded her she was still in Hogwarts. "looks like you passed first time," laughed professor gibbon, "by the way I really wish this place looked less realistic, I thought that ice-cream was actually real." Sallyya burst out laughing, while making the fake ice-cream vanish. Professor Gibbon also laughed, before making Sallyya apparate around the room the couple more times (in hope she wasn't playing mind games).

Professor Gibbon handed Sallyya certificate before leaving. He opened the door then turned back around. "Miss Evans, why don't you use your actually surname name?" he asked.

"That is none of your business," Sallyya said warningly. Professor Gibbon raised his eyebrow then left closing the door behind him.

Sallyya returned to the Gryffindor common room, harry looked at her as if he wanted to ask her something, but she simple shook her head and headed up the stairs to the 'girl's dormitory'.

Sallyya entered her room and collapsed on her bed, exhausted…

_"Who are you?" asked the voice that only belonged to none other than harry potter. Sallyya looked around in the darkness. "Tell the truth," said the invisible harry, the voice growing with anger. Sallyya ran in the direction of the voice, only to enter a confusing scene._

_A beautiful woman with red hair stood next to her, a little black-haired boy hugged her leg. At the other side of the room was a tall man with the same black hair as the little boy; his wand aimed at a baby cowering in a chair._

_ "You're no child of mine," he barked as sparks leapt from his wand. The baby just stared at him in fear. "Please," plead the women beside Sallyya._

_"Get out you," he snapped. His wand flew out his hand. The baby smiled weakly. The man glared at baby reaching for its throat…_

Sallyya awoke. Her body was drenched with sweat, yet she was freezing to the bone. Sallyya's right hand seemed to be burning in comparison to the rest of her body. Sallyya climbed out of her bed and crossed to the window then opened it before sitting down. She watched the snow drift down to the grounds below, bells chimed in the distance. "Merry Christmas," she mumbled to the air.

Many miles away a man dressed in black knelt down by a headstone. Pure white lilies in his hand…

**What was that dream about. who is this mistery man? please tell me what you think and review.**


	5. The Stone (1)

**Yes i just jumped to the end of the year. sorry. i might be nice and tell my fellow potterheads what happened between this chapter and last if you ask.**

"I always thought that end of year exams were frightful, but I've actually found them quite enjoyable," Hermione said as she and Sallyya walked out into the courtyard. Sallyya smiled at Hermione, it was nice to have someone that agreed that the exams were fun. "Oi, Hermione, Sallyya, wait!" called a voice behind them.

Ron ran up to the two girls that had stopped to wait for him and harry (who was walking casually behind). Hermione and Sallyya crossed their arms and shook their heads in prefect sync. "What is it Ron?" asked Sallyya.

"I'm worried about passing my potions exam," he mumbled. Sallyya looked at harry who had finally caught up. "It's true," he sighed. Sallyya laughed, while Hermione handed Ron some notes. "There, revise that," she ordered, "I or Sal will quiz you tonight." Ron smiled at Hermione before the group headed off to the lake.

Harry stopped suddenly as they began to pass Hagrid's. He stared at Hagrid who sat outside his hut, playing the flute. "What's wrong?" asked Sallyya.

"I've been so stupid," he exclaimed. Sallyya raised her eyebrow. "How do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Isn't it odd what Hagrid always wanted was a dragon," he explained, while Sallyya shook her head, "and then a man turns up and happens to have one."

"Not really," muttered Hermione, who remembered when she harry and Ron accidently came across fluffy the giant three-headed dog.

"Well, how many people do you know carry dragon eggs in their pockets?" asked harry as he briskly walked towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" harry questioned. Hagrid stopped playing his flute then looked up at him. "Well an Irish chappy at the pub," he answered in confusion. He looked at Sallyya, who shrugged her shoulders. "Well, did you see his face?" harry continued to interrogate him.

"No," Hagrid shook his head, "he kep' his hood up."

"You and him most of talked."

"Yeh we talked about what sort of creature I'd looked after and I tol' him that after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem."

"And did he seem interesting in Fluffy?" harry asked. Hagrid gave him another confused. "O' course, how many times do you come across a three-headed dog even if yer in the trade. But I tol' him the trick to look after any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy, play him a bit of music and he'll fall fast asleep." Hagrid stared at them at horror. Harry began to run back to the castle.

Harry led them into professor McGonagall's classroom. She looked up at Harry. "We need to talk to professor Dumbledore immediately," he pleaded coming to a halt.

"I'm sorry, but the headmaster is heading to London," she replied before returning to her paperwork.

"Professor, it's about the philosopher's stone," harry explained nervously. McGonagall stared at harry in disbelief then at Sallyya. Sallyya shook her head rapidly. "I don't know how you would…"

"We think someone's going to steal it," Harry said. He looked worried beyond what Sallyya though possible. "I assure you, Mr Potter that the stone is well guarded." Harry opened his mouth' but turned to leave. "Miss Evans, may I have a word." Harry looked at Sallyya, but decided to leave her with McGonagall…

It was late evening and Sallyya stayed awake as McGonagall had requested. Around the corner from the girl dormitory; she watched Hermione exit the room. Quietly Sallyya followed Hermione down the stairs. There was a murmur of words then a loud thud. Sallyya leapt down the last few steps and in the middle of the floor was a frozen Neville. Sallyya sighed and decide for once in this year to take back on her Animagus form. In a split second instead of Sallyya, hovered a small black and white dragon which flew out of the common room to the third floor corridor…

Sallyya walked in as Quirrell's voice trailed away, who then cursed under his breath. Quirell then smiled at Sallyya. "Aah, Miss Potter," he smirked. Sallyya walked slowly forwards, Harry stared at her in shock-horror. "P…P…Potter," Harry stuttered.

"Albus was right about you Quirinius," she snarled. Quirrell smiled at her. "At least I was honest in the end."

"Why did you call her Potter?" barked Harry.

"She's your sister," Quirrell laughed, "At the start of the year she requested all the Professors to keep her true identity from you. Oh the temptation to tell you was so great." Sallyya glared at him. "But anyhow," Professor Quirrell flicked his wand and a rope and gag appeared on Sallyya's body, "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Sallyya squirmed, causing herself to fall. She watched as Harry tried to edge around, possible trying to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he too tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored them. He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Sallyya's and Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes - Potter - come here."

Quirrell clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell ordered. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward Quirinius. Sallyya whimpered, in hope harry would run, but Quirrell moved close behind Harry. Sallyya eventually pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently, "What do you see?" Sallyya jumped, jabbing herself with her wand. She let out a muffled cry. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," harry replied, "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"Get out of the way," Quirrell ordered, as Harry moved aside in Sallyya's direction.

"He lies... He lies..." the other voice echoed

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again, "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Sallyya finally released herself from the ropes as Quirrell reached up and began to un-wrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Sallyya would have screamed, but she daren't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face sallyya had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter... " it whispered.

Sallyya could tell that Harry was trying to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said, "Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backwards and Sallyya was on her feet and managed to stop harry from properly falling. With a quick movement Sallyya took the stone from Harry's pocket

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your lives and join me, Lord Voldemort... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. He was standing up straight, Sallyya had purposely stepped backwards.

Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see harry. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching... " it hissed watching Sallyya's movement "I always value bravery... Yes, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second,

Quirrell's hand close on Harry's wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Sallyya's right hand. Harry struggled against Quirrell as Sallyya advanced towards them. The pain in her hand suddenly lessened - she saw Quirinius hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged at Harry; knocking him clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" whimpered Quirrell

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms—Sallyya could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. Quirrell raised his wand to perform a deadly curse, but Sallyya, by instinct disarmed him.

"AAAARGH!" Quirrell rolled off Harry, his face blistering, too, and then Sallyya knew: Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain—Harry's only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing anything.

"Harry, grab Quirrell," Sallyya called over Quirinius's whimpers. Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" roared Voldemort. Sallyya raised her wand. "Stupefy," she cried over the screams. At the moment the spell hit Quirrell, he burst into dust…

"Harry, Harry," she said racing over to her brother, "Harry, please be alright." She shook harry roughly, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry harry, I should of acted sooner, but Voldemort scared me." A hand clasped Sallyya's shoulder.

Albus Dumbledore stood over her. "Sallyya, he'll be alright," he said reassuringly. Sallyya nodded as she watched Dumbledore flick his wand and levitated harry out the chamber. "I wish you to tell what has happened." Sallyya opened her mouth to complain, but decided to tell Albus.

**Yes i know sallyya was there why didn't she do anything. well she paniced as simple as that. harry knows now! you'll discover how he reacts in the next chapter, but anyhow please tell me whats good and bad about this story. Please review**


	6. The Truth (1)

Sallyya and Dumbledore sat by Harry's bed in the hospital wing. Sallyya watched as harry seemed to struggle to move. "Albus," she whispered. Dumbledore nodded as he watch Harry open his eye's at last.

Harry blinked again. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at Albus, and then he burst: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore, "Quirrell does not have the Stone." Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Then who does? Sir, I—"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry looked around. He eyes then settled on Sallyya before jumping to the table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming, "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried," Albus replied before quietly continuing, "but Sallyya would not leave your side if she had the chance." Sallyya shoot daggers at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed complete oblivious.

"But sir, the Stone—"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone; Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. Sallyya seemed to prevent that by not just stopping Professor Quirrell from harming you further, but taking the stone moments before hand. I arrived in time to get you here." Harry tilted his head in attempt to not acknowledge Sallyya being there. "You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" asked harry

"We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I feared I arrived too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer," Harry muttered

"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I and Sallyya were afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

Harry looked shocked, "Destroyed?" Dumbledore nodded and explained to Harry about his and Nicolas Flamels decision.

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. Dumbledore then hummed a little and began to smile at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry, "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

Harry nodded obediently then continued what he was saying, "Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?" Dumbledore nodded. "He will find a way," he answered harry. Harry nodded, but stopped quickly. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed, "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I believe the truth is for Sallyya to explain." Harry raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, you did listen to what Professor Quirrell said." Harry nodded weakly. Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, before standing up. "I suggest you make a start on these sweets," Albus said, "Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear-wax!" with that Albus left.

Harry turned his head to face Sallyya. She smiled at him. "Is it true?" asked Harry. Sallyya nodded. "Yes," she replied quietly. Harry starred at her in disbelief. Sallyya raised her right-hand to show harry her own scar. Harry made no attempt to speak. "I'm sorry, I never said," she whispered, "but…" Sallyya trailed off. "Where do you live?" harry asked.

"Here in Hogwarts," she answered, "I was nearly dead at the time, but Professor Dumbledore found me, he let me live here in Hogwarts, mainly out of concern for my own safety. He however never told me till last year I had a brother."

"It still gave you no right not to tell me," he barked. Sallyya looked down, biting her lip. "I didn't want to…"

"What? Make my life more confusing?" Harry growled at her, "Just get out." Sallyya let her eyes meet his and nodded an argument was no use. Sallyya stood up and walked out the hospital wing.

Once outside, Ron and Hermione were on her like a pack of wolves. "Well?" they asked. Sallyya stared at her feet and nodded her head as she walked pass them.

It was the end-of-year feast and Sallyya sat alone in her own bubble. The great hall was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

There was a sudden hush as harry entered the great hall, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Sallyya watched Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled at Sallyya.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Sallyya did not look.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore, "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..."

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Sallyya looked at Ron who went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house thirty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Sallyya strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a sixty points up.

"Third - to Mr Harry Potter and Miss Sallyya Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house fifty points for both of them."

The delight was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Sallyya or harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before.

"Which means if my calculations are correct," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "a change of decoration is in order."

Albus clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

It was, nearly, the best evening of Sallyya's life, she would never, ever forget tonight. Harry walked over to her and hugged her in the mist of the cheers. "I'm not pleased you kept the truth from me, but I think I understand now." Sallyya grinned at him and return his hug.

Sallyya had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and Sallyya,, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

Suddenly it was time for everyone to leave. Every student was handed a letter about not doing magic outside of Hogwarts ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Sallyya joined all the first years and Hagrid as they took the fleet of boats across the lake. Sallyya waved with Hagrid as harry, Hermione and Ron boarded the Hogwarts express and left.

Sallyya apparated back to the castle (Dumbledore had given her the privilege of being able to do so). There she sat in the shade of the cherry-blossom tree by the lake.

"I guess next year will be interesting," said the distinctive voice of Severus Snape. Sallyya watched the black haired man sit next to her. "Your right Sev," she mumbled looking at the lake, the giant squid lazily waved one of its tentacles. Severus pointed his wand at the edge of the lake and a small group of white lilies appeared. "No matter what changes, everything will stay the same," Severus said standing up then left. Sallyya smiled. "That explains where he was on Christmas eve."

**So harry wasn't pleased with sallyya, but he kind of forgived her. anyhow there is NOT any OC/Snape just before you ask. Well please review and by the way the story will continue (I plan that this is one long story from the first book to the last).**


	7. The Start of the second year (2)

**And now were on Chamber of Secrets (hallelujah). warning OC mark 2 has entered. please don't hate it.**

It was August. A young girl with red hair and green almond shaped eyes, hurried through a crowded pub called the leaky cauldron. A boy hastily followed her, his shoulder length black hair swirling behind him.

"Sallyya, wait," whined the boy as he finally caught up with her. Sallyya looked at him and tilted her head. "I'm waiting," she said with a smile.

The boy had a small hooked nose and dark eyes. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, which were slightly too big for him.

The boy sighed as Sallyya began to tap her wand on the wall. "You know your father asked me to take you here to get your school equipment, Snake," Sallyya said as the wall split in two, to reveal a long diagonal street. Snake shook his head and followed Sallyya; taking his supplies list from his pocket.

"Where to first?" asked Snake stopping suddenly, "Miss I'm-only-just-eleven-but-I'm-already- doing-my-second-year." Sallyya stepped back to read the list in his hand. "We'll go to Ollivanders' last," she said tapping her wand on the parchment, "so let's get your robes first, go to flourish and blots second…" As Sallyya said each place in her preferred order, numbers appeared by the items needed from each place. "We already have you potion supplies'," Sallyya continued, "So that will leave Ollivanders, he loves taking his time when choosing wands. Unless…"

"I don't want a pet," Snake said quickly, rolling up the parchment. Sallyya nodded then ducked as a large tawny owl flew over her head…

Sallyya and Snake finished buying all the equipment on the list (apart from 'a wand'). The two sat outside Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour. A small collection of bags lent against the leg of the table.

"Are you sure you don't want a pet, Snake?" asked Sallyya as she finished her ice-cream. Snake looked up at her, his chin covered in ice-cream. Sallyya sighed and chucked a napkin at him. "Positive," Snake mumbled as he wiped his chin, "What do you know about wands, Sal?"

"The Wand chose's the Wizard," she laughed.

"But yours was made for you Sal." Sallyya shook her head then stood up picking up her empty ice-cream bowl. "If you have finished, shall we head to Ollivander's." Snake handed Sallyya the bowl, who glared at him.

A bell tinkled as Sallyya pushed the door of the wand shop open. Snake walked in. there was a loud clunk and from around a corner appeared an elderly man with large white eyes.

"Aah, Miss Potter; holly, ten and half inches, tri-core of dragon heartstring, unicorn tail hair and phoenix tail feather, very powerful," said the elderly man.

"Ollivander," Sallyya greeted as she sat down on the chair by the door, "Snake…" Ollivander swiftly moved towards Snake. He studied the boy in front of him.

"Snake Snape," Ollivander said, "I remember when I gave your father his first wand; Birch with an ebony finish, 14 inches, with dragon heartstring, very sturdy. No matter, no matter, the Wand chose's the Wizard, Mr Snape, it is not always clear why." Snake stared at Ollivander, as the wand maker headed into the tunnels of wands.

Ollivander eventually returned with a single wand box. "Here," Ollivander said taking the wand from the box, "Alder and lilac wood, 12 inches and unicorn tail hair core, nice and springy." Snake pre-cautiously took the wand. In a split second silver and gold sparks leapt from the tip, causing Ollivander to burst into applause, yet a hint of concern twisted his face.

Sallyya gave Ollivander fifteen gallons and left the shop after Snake, who did not seem to be pleased with his wand.

"Sal, isn't Alder a wood no longer used in wands?" Snake asked as they walked up the street. Sallyya however was dreamily sucking on her ring finger. "Sallyya Potter," Snake snapped. The girl looked at him, and then nodded. "It's a wood known to bleed," she muttered, "It's believed to be a wood of bad omen, but when infused with lilac wood I think it said to be a wand of light or something." Sallyya could tell that Snake did not seem to be at peace with the comment, but was quickly forced to stop worrying as she froze.

She watched a giant of a man, stomp up to flourish and blots. Behind him was a skinny black-haired boy, his round glasses and cloths covered in dust. "Merlin's beard," Sallyya growled, wrapping Snake's wrist and apparating from diagon alley.

**and that's it for this chapter. I've given you sallyya actually age in this chapter as well (Muhahaha). Please tell me what you think and keep well my fellow Potterhead's**


	8. The worry sorting (2)

The New school year feast was about to start. Everyone (apart from the first years) gathered on their respected house table. Sallyya was sat next to a honey-brown bushy-haired girl named Hermione Granger. The pair scanned the hall in search of Harry and Ron.

"Where are they?" Hermione whispered to Sallyya. Sallyya shrugged her shoulders and began to fiddle with the black sleeves of her cloak.

"Do you think they've been expelled?" Hermione asked.

"No," Sallyya replied. Hermione jumped around in her seat. Sallyya grabbed Hermione shoulder. "Fred or George," Sallyya called. Two identical tall fourth years with bright ginger hair looked at Sallyya. "Yes, Sallyya," they said in sync.

"Was Ron expelled?" she asked. Both twin shook their heads and returned to mocking Percy. Sadly, Hermione seemed to not of stopped worrying, which did not help Sallyya's worried mind.

Sallyya watched Minerva McGonagall enter the great hall again; a long file of first years followed her.

Almost immediately, Sallyya spotted Snake who walked beside a girl with bright ginger hair (another Weasley). He looked the most relaxed compared with the rest of them, but he was none the less worried. As like many years before they came to a halt in front of the professor's table.

The ragged old hat smiled at its new batch of heads and opened it 'mouths' and began to sing:

_Every year,_

_I'm called to do my duty. _

_To attend the Hogwarts Welcome Banquet _

_And show you all my inner beauty. _

_I know you think I'm worn and ugly _

_And should be thrown away, _

_But I hold the key to your future here _

_Starting from this day. _

_I have no easy task before me _

_For alone I must decide. _

_By looking into your deepest thoughts _

_I shall tell you which house to reside. _

_There are four houses to choose from: _

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. _

_Four great Magicians who once chose for themselves, _

_But can no longer for they are no more. _

_Helga Hufflepuff valued most _

_Was hard work, loyalty, and determination._

_Those who were warm-hearted,_

_And always down to earth._

_Rowena Ravenclaw believed _

_Great knowledge should be their inspiration._

_Riddles and codes did not just beat on their door,_

_But also within their heart._

_Three words that describe Salazar Slytherin, _

_Are ambitious, sly, and cunning. _

_He thought they should stop at nothing _

_To get what they are craving. _

_Finally there's Godric Gryffindor, _

_Courageous, noble and brave. _

_He preferred that his students _

_Stay chivalrous to the grave. _

_Four houses great and mighty, _

_All excelling in their own way. _

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor _

_Would be proud if they were here today. _

_So put me on upon your head, _

_And let's get the sorting underway_.

The great hall erupted into applause, some even stood up to show the hat their respects. Minerva raised her hand and silence swept over the tables.

Professor McGonagall began to go alphabetically through the names of the new students.

"Snape, Snake," she called in the same melancholic tone. Sallyya straightened up, but hoped that no one noticed; though the whispered may have protected her.

Snake slowly walked up to the stool. He sat down on the stool and met Sallyya's eyes. She smiled at him as the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat. Sallyya slumped back down and groaned. She then realised that Hermione was watching her. Sallyya shoot Hermione a warning look then returned to watch the bright ginger-haired girl called Ginny Weasley being sorted.

As the feast began, Dumbledore and professor McGonagall left the great hall. Sallyya quickly got out of her seat and followed after them (of course she made a random excuse to do so), but did not manage to catch up with them…

Severus Snape walked up the stairs and grabbed Sallyya as she attempted to pass him. "Now, what are you up to?" he asked letting Sallyya go.

"Following Albus and Minerva," she answered, stepping towards the stairs that led to the dungeons. Snape grabbed her upper arm again and dragged her further away from the stairs. "They'll be up in a second, Sal," Snape said, "What house was Snake sorted into?"

"Slytherin," answered Sallyya as she watched Dumbledore enter the entrance hall.

"You don't…" Dumbledore stopped next to Severus.

He smiled at the two. "Your brother is fine, Sallyya," he grinned, "However he decide to drive into the Whomping Willow."

Sallyya nodded, "Thank you, Albus." Dumbledore hummed cheerfully as he walked into the great hall. "Goodnight, Sev," Sallyya mumbled.

"Goodnight, Sal," Severus called to her, "Don't forget you're stuck with me in your first lesson this year." Sallyya groaned, knowing that he would probably question her on her un-cheerfulness…

**Here the next chapter. Poor Sal all worried and miserable. Please Review my beloved Students.**


	9. The serpent legend (2)

Sometime after the beginning of the year feast, an unknown entity had attacked Mrs Norris and wrote:

_The chamber of secrets has been open_._ Enemies of the heir beware._

Mr Filch the caretaker had taken to sitting at the sight of the crime.

Their history of magic lesson was as dull as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss—er—?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice, "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers."

He stuttered to a halt. Sallyya's hand was waving in the air now.

"Miss Potter?"

"Please, sir, aren't legends based on some facts?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, that it was now obvious no student had interrupted him alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione and Sallyya as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you two speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale."

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns' every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see…the Chamber of Secrets…

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded in many years ago—the precise date is uncertain," he began, "yes Miss Potter?"

"Sir it was founded in 933AD," Sallyya said confidently.

"Yes of course. Anyhow I shall continue—by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said, "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing."

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir—what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks and Sallyya had turned white (A horrible evil monster lived in Hogwarts with her) "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes, "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore—"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply, "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built as much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry, Sallyya and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"

"Well say that to his portrait on the sixth floor," Sallyya said.

"Obviously, you would know where that was," snarled harry, "for all you care you could go anywhere without…"

"Harry, stop hating Sallyya. She never asked for this," Ron muttered, winking at Sallyya. Sallyya glared at him and headed to the great hall before them in no mood of sticking around…

**muhaha so this is the story of the chamber of secrets. Please review**


	10. The duelling club (2)

The unknown creature had now also attacked Colin Creevey after the Quidditch match that broke Harry's arm.

Sallyya was walking across the entrance hall when she saw a small clot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been recently pinned up. Snake beckoned her over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Snake, "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Natalia Finchly (who was a first year Gryffindor).

"Could be useful," Sallyya said with a smile. Natalia stared at her then walked off with Ginny Weasley. "More like it's an opportunity to show how brilliant you are," Snake mocked as he walked after them into the great hall. Sallyya shook her head, headed for dinner as well.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all for it as well. So at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him," Sallyya mumbled, before wandering off to find Snake

She found him standing near the stage as far as he could get from the rest of the students.

Snake smiled at her, "You're going to love this." Sallyya spun around and growled in disgust; Gilderoy Lockhart (the 'Defence against the dark arts' teacher), was walking onto the stage, his blonde hair combed back and under a hat, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by Severus, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this 'little' duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide white smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"More like we won't have Gilderoy, after Sev's finished with him" Sallyya muttered in Snake's ear, who snorted back his laugher.

Severus's upper lip was curling. Sallyya wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at Sallyya like that she'd have been running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Severus turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands (earning an eye-roll from Snake), whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"One — two — three."

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Severus cried: "_Expelliarmus_!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins (and Sallyya quietly) cheered. She could see Hermione was dancing on tiptoes, biting her fingertips.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his blonde hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform, "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Severus was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Natalia with Lavender Brown, but Snape reached Sallyya and Snake first.

"Time to see how you two do," he laughed, "Sallyya please make sure I have a son at the end of this."

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Sallyya barely inclined her head, but Snake bowed as Lockhart had (less hand twirling though).

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three."

Sallyya swung her wand high, wordlessly. Her spell had hit Snake before he was unable to move. Snake stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, he pointed his wand straight at Sallyya and shouted, "_Flipendo_!"

A jet of scarlet light that should have hit Sallyya in the stomach was rebounded with ease.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd. Sallyya and Snake burst laughing, but Sallyya realized that it was aimed at Harry and Malfoy, who were either dancing or on the floor in giggles.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "_Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was staring stupidly at Sallyya, holding up an ashen face Seamus; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor.

Sallyya leapt forward and pulled Millicent off Hermione. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than she was.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second..."

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you."

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker and Sallyya glared at Snape.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Sallyya watched as Lockhart made a complete fool of himself as he talked to Harry. Severus however moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

Lockhart stepped back. "Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Sallyya watched, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said professor Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry shouted at the serpent, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him.

The snake suddenly flew at Sallyya, who whispered "Don't even think about it!" The snake eyed her, then huffed (well, as well as a snake can huff!) and turned its back on her.

Harry looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Severus, too, was looking at Harry and Sallyya (he was only the person close enough to hear Sallyya) in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in Harry's ear, while Snake pulled Sallyya's back. "Move — come on."

Snake steered Sallyya out of the hall, after Harry, Ron and Hermione. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Sallyya didn't have a clue what was going on, but allowed Snake to lead her down into the dungeon into Severus's office.

Professor Snape glided into the room glaring at Sallyya. "You're Parselmouths," he uttered.

"She's what?" asked Snake as he sat on the chair by the window.

"It means I have the ability to speak to serpents," Sallyya explained, looking at Snape who had begun to rummage through his shelves of ingredients. Sallyya sat on his desk waiting for one of them to respond.

The door swung open and Dumbledore strolled in. "Well that's interesting," he said. Severus stared at the headmaster. "It shows that Sallyya here is the same as her brother."

"No I'm not," Sallyya snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sallyya, but Harry is going to be branded as the heir of Slytherin. You now Salazar Slytherin was famous for it," Dumbledore explained. Sallyya gaped at him.

"But…"

Sallyya lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around her four-poster she watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered…

Could she and Harry be descendants of Salazar Slytherin? She didn't know much about their family, after all, but the signs within their family showed them to be Gryffindors.

"But I'm Gryffindor," Sallyya whimpered before being sent to sleep by a note from the phoenix that watched over her.

By next afternoon, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey.

Harry seemed to be in disarray next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess. So she left in search of Snake, who should be free by now

She found Snake quickly after apparating down to the entrance hall. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Sal," he shrieked. Sallyya laughed, but when she stopped and looked at Snake face, she just cracked up again. Snake sighed and began to walk away. "Wait, I'm sorry Snake," Sallyya said grabbing his wrist. He looked at her and sighed. "Draco saw us, during the duelling club. He's—he's—"

"He's what?" asked Sallyya.

"He's threatened me, Sal," he cried, "He said that if I still hang around with you, he'll start taking every opportunity to hurt one of us." Sallyya hugged Snake. "If he tried that, he'll have another thing coming," she whispered in his ear. Snake hugged her more tightly. "Thanks, Sal," he said quietly, "by the way I don't think you or Harry is the heir of Slytherin." Sallyya smiled at Snake as she pulled out the hug. Words were not needed, he simply nodded and walked with Sallyya discussing spells that they (more Sallyya) could use in the next duelling club session.

**and thats duelling club. i did question on making sallyya be a show off and have her and snake chosn to demostrate, but i know i still haveto be true to the story. well anyhow good night my students. please review and tell me anything you might like to read more of. (might do a side story).**


	11. The discovery (and letter) (2)

**Thank you everyone who has Followed, Favourited and Reviewed this story.**

Dumbledore had now been forced to leave Hogwarts after the attack on Justin finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicolas. Joining him was Hagrid who was sent to prison due to the fact he was the one believed to have opened the chamber fifty years ago.

Not long after Dumbledore departure Hermione was found petrified along with the Ravenclaw prefect (Penelope Clearwater) with a mirror between them…

Sallyya sat cross legged on the library floor; books scattered around her. She lifted a heavy leather bond book and blew the thick layer of dust off it. Now she could see the title in green handwriting: _Slytherin ideas. _

"Please be in here," she pleaded opening the book.

Sketches of serpent's boarder each page as Sallyya flicked through them. Some pages showed people being tortured often with captions like: _the right way to deal with Mudbloods._

"Disgusting," Sallyya growled. She continued to flip each page, carefully, not one mentioned the beast inside the chamber of secrets. "I give up," she cried, pushing the book off her lap. Sallyya stood up stretched and flicked her wand which sent all the books back to the shelves.

Sallyya had left the library. Her bag slung over her shoulder. "Stupid Slytherin never tells anyone anything does he," she murmured. She stopped. "But his portrait might." Sallyya apparated to the sixth floor.

"Oh poor Salazar doesn't know how to rid a broom stick," laughed a kingly male voice. Sallyya slowed down before she turned the corner. "Godric, that's mean," said a childish female voice.

"But Helga," whined Godric. Sallyya walked around the corner.

"That's enough all of you," she shouted. The four people in the portraits looked down at her. A beautiful woman with silky black hair clapped her hands, soon joined by the other women with curly honey blonde hair. "Well said," said the black haired women.

"Thank you Rowena," Sallyya said, "Salazar may I talk to you." A thin man with grey coloured glared at her. "Why him," barked the man opposite Salazar.

"Godric, she may talk to any one she likes," mumbled Helga. Godric starred at Helga then turned his back to the other founders. Sallyya looked at them apologetically before returning to face Salazar.

"What creature do you know is able to petrify people?" Sallyya asked. Salazar made his lips thinner than they really were. "The serpent king," he hissed. Helga gave the Slytherin founder a concerned look. "You aren't talking about a Basilisk?" questioned Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar shifted in his portrait then vanished. Sallyya turned on the Ravenclaw founder. "What's a Basilisk?" asked Sallyya in hope not to be told the obvious answer.

"A serpent so feared that spider flee from it," answered Rowena, "It is believed to have been the egg of a snake, hatched by a chicken…" Sallyya ran off before Rowena had finish talking.

She was inside Dumbledore's office looking for the announcement system. Fawkes stared at her in wonder. "Any ideas?" she asked the phoenix. Fawkes shook his brilliant red and gold head. Sallyya sighed then returned to her search.

Twenty minutes must of past when…

"All students must return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the staffroom, immediately, please," echoed the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Sallyya sighed and collapsed on a small wooden chair. Fawkes flew over to her and landed on her knee…

A long length of time must of past while Sallyya sat in Dumbledore's office before she moved again.

She lifted Fawkes onto her shoulder then went to Dumbledore's desk. She took a blank piece of parchment and a quill then wrote:

_Dear school governors_

_Due to recent discoveries the attacks are caused by a Basilisk and as professor Dumbledore has been wrongly remove, panic is likely to increase._

_Please do not let Mr Malfoy to say otherwise. A headmaster such as Dumbledore will be able to prevent the worse from happening._

_Yours sincerely_

_Sallyya Potter_

Sallyya finish the letter. She knew full well that Draco's father must have forced the governors into taking Dumbledore, but without proof she could only hint at it.

Fawkes flew off her shoulder and began to fly at the door. Sallyya watched the phoenix before walking over to open the door.

It shot out the door and glided down the stairs. "Fine," Sallyya called after the phoenix, "I'll send this by owl." Sallyya spun on the spot…

**The not my best writing, but i knew what was meant to happen.**

**sallyya is in the libary trying to work out the slytherin monster(Harry nor Ron had told her)**

**she goes to talk to salazar's slytherins portrait**

**she then goes to dumbledores office to one tell the school, two write to the governors and three to let fawkes out (she doesn't know that one)**

**Please review and if you want give me some help to improve the this chapter...**


	12. The Vision and back again (2)

"Sallyya," called someone as Sallyya entered the castle. Sallyya spun around to meet the stern face of professor McGonagall. "My office, now!" she snapped.

"Whatever you say," Sallyya replied with a smile and a bow, before apparating.

Sallyya sat in Minerva office waiting patiently.

Minerva entered. "Why are you out in the corridors?" she asked. Sallyya smiled at her then stared at the door. "Potter, answer me," ordered McGonagall. Sallyya shook her head as the door opened again.

In strolled Albus Dumbledore a smile on his face. "It seems that the governor got a letter telling me to return," he said, smiling at Sallyya.

"So why did they in the first place?" McGonagall asked offering him a seat (which was declined).

"Aah it's an interesting tale, which people are forced to do the bidding of another," he chuckled, "Now Minerva have you sent a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley?" McGonagall nodded, but darkness soon took over Sallyya's vision…

_Harry was about half way down an aisle with snake heads on either side. A Basilisk was hot on his trail when Harry fell sending his glasses flying. The snake was looming over him._

_ Right as the snake was about to attack him Fawkes came in and began attacking the serpent's eyes. The Basilisk snapped at the phoenix in a confused manner._

_"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you," shouted a voice in the shadows_

_At that Harry got up and tried to move quietly but that didn't work. He just barely escaped getting chomped at. He began running and managed to get into a tunnel and was glad to see that the basilisk was having a bit of trouble manoeuvring. Harry turned into another tunnel only to find it blocked by bars. Harry grabbed them and tried to shake them._

_The basilisk had found him easily and was moving closer. His back was against the bar; Harry ducked to pick up a rock and tossed it down the tunnel. The basilisk seemed believe that was the way Harry had ran and backed out then went down another tunnel._

_Harry ran for the end of the tunnel that led back to the main chamber. He ran to Ginny grasping her hand._

_"Miraculous what a little book can do," laughed a tall, handsome dark boy, "Soon Ginny Weasley will be dead and I'll be more than a memory."_

_"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Harry._

_Those words were enough to bring back the basilisk. Harry looked around and saw a red glow come from the sorting hat. As the red glow dissipated a sword was left under the hat. Harry grabbed it. Harry ran it was obvious that he needed to be going higher up. Harry started to climb a stone face of Salazar Slytherin. _

_Harry raised the sword and swung it trying to strike the Basilisk. He had gotten knocked over by the serpent twice, nearly losing the sword. The basilisk attacked Harry again. This time Harry shoved the sword through the basilisk mouth and out his head. Pulling the sword out a Basilisk fang was stuck in his forearm…_

Sallyya awoke again on the floor, Severus staring down at her. He helped her back up. "What did you see?" Dumbledore asked, while Severus kept a hand on her shoulder. Sallyya eventually found Dumbledore in McGonagall's seat. "Harry, he's in the chamber, I think," Sallyya answered, "Where's Minerva?"

"She talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley outside," Dumbledore said nodding at Severus, who reluctantly left the room.

Minerva and Mr and Mrs Weasley entered not long after. Where the group of them stood waiting for some time.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley screamed as the door opened.

She ran over to her daughter, Mr Weasley close behind, and flung herself onto Ginny. They all started to cry and Harry just stood there kind of awkwardly watching this family reunion. He looked over to the other side of the room and saw Dumbledore standing silently in the corner, smiling.

Sallyya couldn't be happier to see her brother. She crossed the room swiftly and hugged her brother.

"You idiots," she whispered in to Harry and Ron (who stood close by), before quickly hugging Ron as well.

"How did you do it?" Mr Weasley asked Harry. Sallyya looked at Harry a knowing smile on his face.

"I believe that is something that we all want to know…" McGonagall murmured.

It took him a while, but harry managed to explain the whole thing. He explained to everyone that Ginny didn't know what she was doing and that she was being controlled by Voldemort the entire time. After lecturing her daughter about the importance of not talking to objects that don't have a brain, Mrs Weasley escorted Ginny and Mr Weasley out of the room and to the hospital wing.

"I think that I will leave you four to talk," McGonagall said as she exited the room.

Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and smiled at all Harry, Ron and Sallyya. He explained everything that had happened while Harry and Ron were down in the Chamber of Secrets (keeping what happened to Sallyya private) and rewarded them.

"Gilderoy are you seem quiet," said Dumbledore. Sallyya turned around to see the blonde haired defence against the dark arts teacher sitting in the corner by the door. "Is that me?" he asked. Sallyya began to giggle, at last the Lockhart was going. "I see," Dumbledore said (forcing back his own laugher), "Mr Weasley, would you mind escorting Professor Lockhart to the hospital? I would like to have a few words with these two."

"Sure…" Ron said, looking confused.

Once Ron left the room, Dumbledore looked back to Harry and Sallyya then smiled.

"Harry, you must have shown loyalty to me down in the Chamber, otherwise Fawkes wouldn't have come…" Dumbledore said.

"Professor…" Harry said, "Why is it that we can speak Parseltongue?"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and then looked back to us, his eyes were twinkling.

"The night that your parents died and Voldemort was trying to kill you, I believe that some of his powers transferred over to the two of you."

"Wait, Sallyya as well," he glared at Sallyya.

"If I am not mistaken, yes," said Dumbledore, "he is inside both of you."

"So, I guess that the Sorting Hat was right…maybe I should have been sorted into Slytherin…"

"Why is that?"

"The only reason that the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor was because I asked it not to be put in Slytherin…"

"Harry, I want you to take a good look at that sword."

Harry tilted up the sword and read on the side of it.

"That's Godric Gryffindor's sword…" Sallyya muttered.

"The sword of Gryffindor only shows itself to a true Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled.

Suddenly the door flew open and Lucius Malfoy stood at the door looking furious. At his feet was a small, familiar looking creature.

"Dobby?" gasped Harry.

Dobby looked frightened and made no attempt to acknowledge Harry.

"So you've decided to return even though you didn't have permission?" Mr Malfoy snarled, "How charming of you!"

"Well, you see Lucius, many of the governors wrote to me saying that you had threatened them to make sure that I left," Dumbledore smiled, "not long after Miss Potter here had wrote to them herself."

They kept talking but all Sallyya was interested in, was Dobby pointing from the diary that harry was holding to Mr Malfoy.

"You put that book into Ginny's possessions," Sallyya burst out, pointing at the diary in Harry's hand.

"Prove it!" snarled Lucius, "Come Dobby!"

He strolled out of the office, kicking Dobby in the process. Harry ran after them.

"What is he doing?" Sallyya asked. Dumbledore stopped looking dreamily at the lonely sherbet lemon on McGonagall's desk "I haven't the slightest clue…" he smiled. Sallyya smiled back at him and went out into the hallway to see Dobby and Harry standing side by side.

"What did I miss?" Sallyya asked.

"Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby cheered. Sallyya smiled down at the house elf before noticing Harry's sock sitting inside of the diary. He had tricked him.

Together, harry and Sallyya made their way down to the Great Hall for a feast.

When they got there, Hermione charged at them, hugging the duo, then Ron who had just entered the great hall as well

"I see that you're back to normal," said harry as Sallyya crept away from them

She found herself looking at Severus standing just outside of the door. She smiled at him as he walked up to her. "It looks like you managed to stay out of trouble" Severus chuckled.

"Yep, guess I've got to try harder," Sallyya said sarcastically. Severus sighed. "Lockhart's lost his memory, in case you didn't know," Sallyya laughed. Snake walked over to the pair

"Guess you're glad about that," Snake said hugging Sallyya. Severus quickly gripped the back of his son's cloak. Sallyya and Snake started to laugh. Sallyya looked over at Severus and saw him rolling his eyes, a hint of a smile across his lips.

"Maybe we'll get a teacher next year that isn't a complete psychopath," she said mockingly. Severus released his son. "We can only dream," Snape smirked. Snake nodded and followed his father back into the great hall

Sallyya walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all getting Hermione caught up with what had happened since she had been petrified. Out of everything that they told her, the one thing that freaked her out the most was the fact that the end of year exams had been cancelled.

The end of the year was spent with the four of them (and sometimes Ginny), sitting by the black lake. Ron continued to flirt with Sallyya till Harry threatened to jinx him.

When the year finally ended Sallyya and Harry promised to write to each. In hope that the summer would be as normal as possible…

**And thats the end of Chamber of secrets. Please review and don't forget if you want me to write a side story of some form ie Snake Snape story or hogwarts: a History my version story pleae tell me. **


	13. MIschief begins (3)

**And Now it's sallyya's third year at hogwarts.**

Newspaper of both the wizard and the Muggle world, were full of the same face and similar stories: _Mass murderer_ _Sirius Black_ _has escaped Azkaban._

A twelve year old girl with red hair and green eyes, sighed deeply as she laid in the shade of the Cherry-blossom tree by the black lake, folding a large newspaper which the pictures within twitched and moved. "Sal, you've been doing that ever since that news came out," said a boy behind her. Sallyya rolled over and looked at the boy of her age, with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, sat against the tree trunk. "Snake, you'll be the same if that's all the newspaper seem interested," she laughed. Snake shook his head and picked up a thick green book beside him. Sallyya crawled over to him and looked over his shoulder. Snake swiftly pushed the book into her face. "Snake," she muffled. His laughed echoed in her ears. Growling, Sallyya quickly transformed into a small black dragon (escaping the book crushing narrowly) and flew up into the branches of the tree. Snake looked up at her and gave the dragon un-approving look.

Sallyya transformed back and ignored Snake. She stared out to the black lake. Godric (named that out of boredom) the squid waved one of its pale tentacles in her general direction. Sallyya grinned then leapt out the tree, snatching the book Snake was reading from him.

Snake stood up then requested the book back. Sallyya gave him a mischievous smile before sprinting back to the castle. She could hear Snake making an insulting comment as he raced after her.

Laughing Sallyya spun on the spot and apparated to the top step into Hogwarts. She teasingly waved the book, and then entered the school.

Using the levitation spell, Sallyya placed the book on top of one of the rafters. There she stood waiting for Snake and once he arrived. He just glared at her.

"Some practice," Sallyya chuckled, pointing at the book.

"Seriously, Sal," Snake grumbled whipping out his wand. Sallyya just grin then apparated.

The same glorious sunlight filled the street of Diagon Alley. Gringotts, the wizard bank, white structure seemed to glow in the daylight. Owls and bats flew over the heads of the witches and wizards that looked through the windows of the shops.

Sallyya had no reason to be in any shop. So she turned around and walked into the Leaky cauldron.

Inside were a couple of magical folk sat in the corners of the Inn. In the middle however was a long table with half a dozen ginger haired people, a girl with bushy light-brown hair and a boy with messy black hair and circular glasses.

Swiftly Sallyya made her way to the boy (who had notice her) and hugged him.

"Had a good holiday, Harry, Hermione?" she asked, sitting next to her brother and opposite the girl, which was now stroking a ginger baggy legged cat.

"It was alright," said Hermione, "defiantly better than Harry's."

"I believe in know why," Sallyya said looking at her brother for an answer.

"I blew up 'our' Aunt Marge," Harry muttered. Sallyya began to laugh as Ron Weasley (the youngest ginger boy) purposely sat beside her. "I think it was bloody brilliant," Ron guffawed, while Hermione gave him a disapproving glance.

"I saw your holiday in paper," Sallyya muttered, "enjoy Egypt." Ron nodded; his ears were slowly turning red. With a smirk Sallyya turned back to Hermione and began to discuss this year's lesson (both of them were doing the all of the subjects available).

It was the next early morning when the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Sallyya made their way to King Cross station, to board the Hogwarts express.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt you need to see sallyya isn't a good two-shoes. I think here on out there will be more chapters per year. i hope you enjoy tis and look out for the dementors (please review).**


	14. Train Journey from Hell (3)

All the compartments were full, apart from one. Inside this single one was a stranger wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey, but when the Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sallyya finally entered, he made no movement.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione and Sallyya at once.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his case," Hermione replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. Sallyya on the other hand just grinned mischievously.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin.

"That's obvious," Sallyya whispered, "Defence against the Dark Arts." Ron softly hit his head on the wall before going on to say:

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully, "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

Sallyya glared at Ron with disgust, but Ron purposely turned to Harry to ask what it was that he wanted to tell them.

While Harry explained all about Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument and the warning Mr Weasley had just given him, Sallyya had left the compartment to find Ginny.

Sallyya found Ginny within seconds.

Ginny was sat in a compartment with Neville, Demelza Robins, Richard Sky, Snake and a blonde-haired girl that Sallyya couldn't place.

As Sallyya entered Snake looked at her, hopefully, but she shook her head and sat beside Ginny.

"Who are you?" Sallyya asked kindly the blonde-haired girl.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl replied in a dreamy voice.

"Luna's in our year but in Ravenclaw," Demelza murmured, gesturing to herself and everyone else in the compartment (Sallyya not included).

Almost immediately the conversation turned to Sirius black, it was obvious the others weren't keen on Luna.

"I have this really weird feeling that he's innocent…" Sallyya mumbled, "I reckon this gut feeling is way off but..." Demelza and Richard looked hesitant, Ginny and Neville disbelieving, while Snake and Luna looked unsurprised.

"That makes sense," Luna said, "Not many people know this but Sirius Black is actually a singing sensation named Stubby Boardman." Sallyya looked at her weirdly. When the sweet trolley came around, Demelza bought everyone (apart from Snake) a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs to share.

They all turned to conversation that varied from one point to another, but Sallyya was soon bored and left to go and see her brother.

Sallyya watched as Malfoy and his goons raced away from Harry's compartment and disappeared further down the train.

Sallyya walked in and sat beside Hermione, ignoring Ron's constant whining. She glanced out the window. Rain had started to fall. Sallyya sighed and turned to Hermione, discussing what they could be learning this year…

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. Sallyya shook her head, but even so the train slowed.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice. Sallyya immediately curled up in her seat, she didn't like this. "Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Ron that was my foot!"

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked harry.

"Don't think so…" Sallyya said.

There was a squeaking sound, and Sallyya saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron squealed, "I think people are coming aboard…"

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Sallyya could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames.

They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Sallyya's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Sallyya felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin.

Sallyya wrapped her arms around her legs and watched as her brother fell out of his seat.

Lupin stepped over Harry's fallen body. His wand aimed at the being. "No of us have, Sirius Black under our cloaks," he snapped. The creature ignored him, but that was its mistake. Lupin waved his wand and a large blinding white shape charged at the entity.

The lights flickered back on.

Sallyya sat back up in her seat, staring bewilderingly at Professor Lupin, who was helping Ron get harry back in his seat.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" pleaded Hermione. Sallyya just sat there in silences, watching as Ron slapped Harry.

"W-what?" grumbled Harry as he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

"But I heard screaming," Harry muttered looking around the compartment.

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece, "Eat it. It'll help." Lupin turned to Sallyya and smiled at her still bewildered look. Sallyya blinked.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else, "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. He went to give some to Sallyya. "You look as bad as your brother," he whispered. Sallyya glared at the new professor.

"Eat," Lupin repeated, "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

Sallyya jumped out of her seat and followed Lupin out of the compartment.

Professor Lupin turned around to face her.

"You show be taking it easy, Sallyya," he said. Sallyya glared at him. "Oh, Sallyya, your too much like your mother it's scary," Lupin chuckled. Sallyya continued to glare at him. Lupin just grinned. "I'd be careful, Remus," she muttered, "I know what you are."

"Of course you do," Remus muttered, "And its Professor…"

"I'm sorry," Sallyya butted in, "But outside the Classroom I call every teacher by their first name." Remus looked around the corridor, while Sallyya walked past him and continued down the train.

She was back at Ginny's compartment. It was obvious everyone else had gone to find their other friends as Snake and Luna were the only ones left there.

Sallyya walked in, shut the door and hugged Snake with seconds of her entry. Luna looked up at the two. "Cute," she mumbled returning to her magazine.

"Thanks Luna," Sallyya said as she then wrapped her arms around herself. Snake smiled sheepishly. "If you continue that though I'll jinx you," Sallyya threatened. Snake blinked at her innocently. "Guess you loved the Dementors," he mocked. Sallyya scowled at him. "They were interesting," Luna said dreamily, "if only everyone was happy they'll be gone."

"You two don't look great yourselves," Sallyya grinned, snapping the large chunk of chocolate Lupin had gave her into three. She hand the larger chunks to Luna and Snake. They thanked her and ate it in silence.

**Well that was fun. Bloody Dementors i hate them, but i'm not the only one. Anyhow anything Interesting you want to know and if i get enough request i'll do a guide of stories to go with this. Please Review**


	15. Time-Turners and feast (3)

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Sallyya, Snake and Luna turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you two?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd (to Sallyya and Snake). They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. The three followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, which Sallyya knew, by Threstals, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. The three were joined by Malfoy and his friends (Sallyya had drew her wand as Draco sat beside her).

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Sallyya saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf them again; Sallyya leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates.. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Luna was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and they all got out.

Sallyya walked briskly past Malfoy as she headed into the school. It should have been a warm evening, but the Dementors that were placed around the school earlier that day were preventing that.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; as Sallyya followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Potter! Granger! I want to see you three!"

Sallyya turned around in surprised. Professor McGonagall was calling over the heads of the crowd. Sallyya fought her way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making her feel that when she was up to no.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them (Harry and Hermione had joined Sallyya), "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron, stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Hermione and Sallyya away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Mr Potter."

Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Sallyya watched as Harry went bright red. She bit her finger to prevent her laughter.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring Harry and bending down to stare closely at him, "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead, "He won't be the last one to collapse. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate."

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly.

"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply, "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up.

"Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Poppy, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"He's already had some," said Sallyya knowing her brother was about to snap, "Professor Lupin gave him some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Poppy approvingly, "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger and Miss Potter about thier course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry left the room corridor with Poppy.

"The pair of you is doing to many subjects, that they clash," said Minerva as the door finally shut.

"So?" asked Sallyya. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look. "So, I've wrote to the Ministry to request you to both have a time-turner." Hermione seemed to be confused for once. "You both need to be extremely careful when using them and make sure you do not mess with your own timeline." Sallyya and Hermione nodded as McGonagall handed them a small box, which contained their time-turners. "Now we better go."

Sallyya and Hermione emerged looking very happy and they and Harry followed by Professor McGonagall, as the four of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!" Sallyya gave her a sad look.

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry, Sallyya and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed Harry. Had the story of Harry collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?

Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats, while Sallyya sat between Neville and Ginny, opposite the Golden trio.

Minerva taped the side of her goblet as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his silver beard, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, obviously aiming at harry, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Sallyya, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Sallyya snorted, along with the Weasley twins, who were sitting near them. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Severus wanted the Defence against the Dark Arts job, but even Sallyya, was startled at the expression twisting his face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. This wasn't a good sign

"Wow, he must really hate Professor Lupin if he's giving him the look that he reserves for Harry," Ron muttered. Sallyya laughed.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties," Dumbledore continued.

The applause was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Sallyya helped herself to a small roast dinner as her appetite was none existent.

Chatter echoed around the great hall as everyone tucked into the delicious feast. Sallyya could tell that Harry, Hermione and Ron wanted the feast to end, but it seemed that there reason was different to Sallyya.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

Sallyya made her way to the Gryffindor common room ahead of her house mates. She was tired and in no mood for the day to continue.

She arrived at the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked her, "Password?"

"Fortuna Major!" Sallyya replied. The Fat lady smiled at her and the portrait swung open

Through the portrait hole and across the common room; Sallyya climbed the spiral staircase to the first landing. There she taped to bricks which were on either side of a crack. It separated to reveal a narrow staircase. Dragging her feet up the stairs she arrived in her circular bedroom, a single four-poster bed seemingly tempted her to fall asleep, but before doing so she went over to a small gold and red bird, whose head was beneath her wing.

"Hello Felix," she whispered to the young phoenix. The bird made no movement, but Sallyya however picked a month old birthday card and re-read the message:

_Happy 12__th__ birthday Sallyya_

_The present was Fawkes idea. It seems he 'asked' his friend if she wished to live here. Guess she said yes (well you understand that what I mean)._

_Dumbledore_

Sallyya smiled. Set the card back on her desk and went to take a good night's rest.

**Sorry about being so quick to publish this chapter, but I just need to get chapters rolling so that you lot get to see them. Live long and Review and look out for Dementors**


	16. Lessons (3)

**This chapter is rather long so have some Chocolate ready. And thank you everyone for the Fav's, Follows and Reviews so far.**

Sallyya made her way to the Great hall early that morning. She sat alone on the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was at her side before she picked up a slice of toast.

"Morning, Sallyya," professor McGonagall said with a smile, "Remember its Thursday." She placed a timetable in front of Sallyya and left to tend with another student.

Sallyya flipped over her timetable and read it:

_Monday:_

_Nine o'clock: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Ten o'clock: Divination_

_Quarter past Eleven: Transfiguration_

_Quarter past Twelve: Potions _

_Quarter past One: Lunch_

_Two o'clock: Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Tuesday:_

_All morning: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Lunch_

_All Afternoon: Potions_

_Wednesday:_

_All morning: History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_All Afternoon: Herbology_

_Midnight: Astronamy_

_Thursday:_

_Nine o'clock: Divination, Muggle Studies and Arthimancy_

_Ten o'clock: Transfiguration _

_Quarter past Eleven: Potions _

_Quarter past One: Lunch_

_Two o'clock: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Friday:_

_Nine o'clock: Potions _

_Ten o'clock: Charms and Study of Ancient Runes_

_Quarter past Eleven: Defence against the Dark Arts_

Sallyya mumbled nonsense under her breathe and stood up. Taking her timetable, she left the great hall.

At the end of Muggle Studies, Sallyya used the time-turner to go to Arthimancy and repeated the same to go to divination. Sallyya also repeated it at the end of Divination to go to the library in that same hour to deal with the homework's from Arthimancy and Muggle studies.

One Sallyya sat alone waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to arrive in the strangest-looking classroom she ever knew within Hogwarts as it was more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Another Sallyya sat in Arthimancy beside Hermione in a classroom that looked like a classroom. Wooden tables and chairs and Professor Septima Vector standing in front of a blackboard covered in Numbers and letters.

The third Sallyya sat beside Hermione again, but instead she was in a room full of Muggle items. Professor Charity Burbage was next to another blackboard, but instead of Numbers and letters, there was a diagram of a Television.

After the fiasco with the Grim in divination, Harry had chosen a seat right at the back of the room with Sallyya (whose day was back to normal); the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at Sallyya's brother, as if he was going to fall down dead.

Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards or witches who could transform at will into animals). Professor McGonagall transformed herself in front of the class eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all, "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Sallyya raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and…"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning, "There is no need to say any more, Sallyya. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class; if it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues." Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Sallyya and Hermione laughed. It was pathetic how worried they were, but in the shadows of Sallyya's mind she believes something bad was going to happen to the boy sat beside her.

After their two hours of Potions; Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sallyya headed down to lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him, "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. "Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. Ron let his fork fall with a clatter. "Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Sallyya nodded in agreement as she stood up and left.

Sallyya made her way slowly down to Care of magical creatures.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as every member of the class approached, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Sallyya thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; which was never a smart idea with any student within the walls of Hogwarts. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called, "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books."

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads apart from Sallyya.

"You stroke their spines," Sallyya burst out, "Look…" Sallyya took her own copy and un did the belt she had used to bind it. The book tried to bite, but Sallyya ran a her forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in her hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Sallyya.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" a girl said sarcastically. Sallyya instantly didn't like her; she had dark brown hair up to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Shut up, whoever you are," said Sallyya quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and she wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success. She knew her brother wanted it too. The girl looked at Sophie disdainfully.

"My name is Annabella Winters," she said in a cold tone, "And you would do well to remember that." Sallyya glared at the vicious Slytherin.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry barked.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you," Annabella retorted.

"I think you've found your Draco Malfoy," Ron snorted to Sallyya as he looked at her anger twisted face. Sallyya gave Ron a hostile look when…

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen Hippogriffs. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the one of them had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them, "Beau'iful, aren' they?" Sallyya smiled at Hagrid; almost all magical creatures were beautiful to her.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, Sallyya and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid, "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Sallyya had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. Annabella was smirking, occasionally adding in a whisper.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued, "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yer allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, Sallyya and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Harry climbed over the paddock fence. "Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid, "Right then — let's see how yeh two get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at the Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid, "Tha's it, Harry,… now, bow."

Harry gave the Hippogriff a short bow and then looked up.

Buckbeak was still staring haughtily at them. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it."

But then, to the classes enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic, "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Sallyya watched Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Annabella who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

Sallyya stared at Hagrid with a bewildered look. "Hagrid, no," she shouted, but it seemed that Hagrid was unable to hear her as he lifted harry onto Buckbeak's back then slapped the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Buckbeak glided above them. To what Sallyya could make out harry looked extremely uncomfortable. Sallyya quickly climbed over the fence and let out a two tone whistle. Buckbeak began to head down to the ground the moment he heard the sound and landed happily beside her.

Sallyya patted Buckbeak's feathery neck as she glared at Hagrid; who was helping harry off.

The lesson went on with the class practising with one of the other hippogriffs. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Annabella however had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff, "Are you, you great ugly brute?" Annabella's eyes widened and she screamed "No Draco!"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked, "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white, "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here."

Sallyya ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. Sallyya had apparated, unnoticed, to the hospital wing

"Poppy," Sallyya shouted in an empty Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office.

"What's wrong Sallyya," she asked.

Sallyya looked back at the door then replied, "A student has been attacked by a hippogriff." Madame Pomfrey gave a huff and flicked her wand at the nearest bed, which tidied itself up.

Hagrid arrived in seconds and placed Draco on the bed. He had gone unconscious. "Drama-queen," Sallyya muttered as Madame Pomfrey looked at the wound.

"Sallyya can you fetch me some Essence of dittany, Murlap Essence, wound-cleaning potion and Blood-replenishing Potion," requested Poppy. Sallyya nodded and walked over to a large cupboard then opened it.

She returned to Madame Pomfrey, handing her the four concoctions.

Just as Madame Pomfrey added the Murlaps essence another student entered, whose head was double its normal size entered.

"Sallyya, can you please give Mr Malfoy this," Madame Pomfrey said forcing the blood-replenishing potion in Sallyya's hand, as poppy headed over to the other student.

Growling, Sallyya sat beside Draco's bed and poured some blood-replenishing potion into a small glass. Sallyya swiftly pinched Draco's nose so he opened his mouth. "How I wish to strangle you," Sallyya muttered pouring the potion down his throat then releasing his nose so Draco would swallow, "Or this was poison."

"You wouldn't," choked a voice. Sallyya jumped, nearly dropping the potion vial. She noticed that Draco was staring up at her.

"Nice of you to save me," he smirked.

"Saving you," Sallyya snarled, "You're pathetic." Draco smiled weakly at her when the doors burst open. In came Pansy Parkinson and Annabella.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Pansy as she took Draco's hand.

"Helping Madame Pomfrey, Parkinson," Sallyya growled, standing up. Annabella took her seat straight away and whispered to Pansy, "I think she secretly likes Draco." Sallyya glared at Annabella as she just returned the potion to its rightful place and left.

That evening Sallyya stayed in her room, with absolutely no appetite.

**Well that was... interesting. ****Please Review****, Next Chapter won't be out till Mid-week, I'm sorry to say. **


	17. Revealing Potion (3)

**Thank you, everyone so far.**

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Friday morning, after the dozen of bandage 'changes', when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson, "Does it hurt much?"

"It comes and it goes," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace, but Sallyya noticed him winking at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"You'll be fine, Draco!" Annabella said encouragingly, "At least you know the truth about Sal-one." Sallyya gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to wallop Annabella over the head with a broomstick.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Sallyya, Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm."

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. Sallyya clicked her tongue and added her minced daisy roots (Sallyya book happened to be on her stool).

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, and then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir," Sallyya said, receiving a glare from Professor Snape.

Sallyya was only supporting Ron because he had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, and then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Sallyya's brother the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever and winked at Sallyya, who ignored him as she finished adding her final drop of leech juice.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Malfoy asked Harry and Ron quietly, though his eyes were on Sallyya.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow, "Father isn't very happy about my injury."

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll make sure you're in for the rest of your life," snarled Sallyya. Draco simple ignored her and returned to Harry and Ron.

"He's complained to the school governors; and to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And lasting injury like this," he gave a huge, fake sigh, "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar. Sallyya stepped beside Harry and took his hand in her right hand, to restraint him, and dealt with his caterpillar.

"To try to get Hagrid fired," Sallyya said as she added Harry's five caterpillar's for him

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Sallyya. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, shake my wormwood."

Sallyya felt Harry pushing her away and he added the wormwood she had just shaken for him. He glared at her, but Sallyya shrugged her shoulders as Professor Snape began to shout at Neville…

Just afterwards Seamus told them news about a sighting of Sirius Black. Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly. Sallyya snorted and covered it by checking her simmering potion.

Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. Sallyya crossed over to Draco and pretended to do something, but instead aimed her wand at him. "Shut up," she growled.

Malfoy smiled, "but why should I?" However, before Sallyya could answer Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's."

Crabbe, Goyle and Annabella laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see.

Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and join Sallyya to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Sallyya as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth, "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me yet."

"He's making it up," Sallyya murmured turning her left hand palm up as she dried it. Harry grabbed it; Staring at the lightning mark on it. Sallyya pulled it back. "Yes that is my scar," she answered before he asked, "And if you notice when your scar hurt's mine does too causing me to clench my fist." Sallyya walked off to watch Trevor the Toad turn into Trevor

Sallyya left her Charms and Ancient Runes classrooms, hastily.

She grab Snake's wrist as he headed for the Great hall and she literally dragged him past Natalia and Ginny, who looked at the pair concerning look.

Sallyya opened a door into one of the empty classrooms (Peeves not included as he zoomed out the door before Sallyya shut it). Snake seemed fearful of the red-haired potter.

"Has Malfoy said anything to you?" Sallyya snapped. Snake shook his head, but ropes suddenly appeared around his waist.

"Sallyya," Snake yelped, "Sal, the only thing I heard is that he likes you and that is it." Sallyya shook her head and the ropes vanished. Snake stumbled fear now become worry. "Sal, what is wrong?" he asked as Sallyya sat on a nearby desk.

"Paranoid I guess," she mumbled looking at the floor. Snake sat beside her and hugged her. "Paranoid is an understatement," he whispered in Sallyya's ear. Sallyya nodded in agreement.

The duo sat together in the empty classroom till lunch had ended, which forced them to go to their separate lessons.

**Well Review, Favourite, Follow or do whatever. any points please tell me. "Dementor, Dementor!"**


	18. Fear in a wardrobe (3)

**Cause i love you lot, have another chapter.**

Professor Lupin wasn't there when she arrived at her Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Sallyya sat down and took out her book, quills, and parchment, while others were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said, "Please put all your books back in your bags. Todays lesson will be a practical. You will need only your wands."

Sallyya sighed then returned her books to her bag. They had never had a practical Defence against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when Professor Lockhart had brought a cage-full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you would follow me."

Professor Lupin led them to the staffroom door, which he beckoned them to enter.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "You are aware, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows and said, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Don't worry," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm, "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. However Sallyya raised her hand. Lupin nodded at her.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," she explained, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. However no one knows the true form of a Boggart."

"Now can someone explain why, that is the case?" asked Lupin. Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," congratulate Professor Lupin, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. When I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er, because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," smiled Professor Lupin, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

Sallyya chuckled, but stopped as Ron stared at her. "What?" she whispered, "It's funny." Ron shook his head and returned to watch professor Lupin.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"This class is Ridiculous," muttered Malfoy, who stood beside Annabella at the back of the class. Annabella giggled, staring longingly at Malfoy.

"Good," said Professor Lupin, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville" declared Professor Lupin, "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully. Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, and then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape, hmmm, Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er yes," said Neville nervously, "But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling, "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well always the same hat; a tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress green, normally and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," replied Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," explained Lupin, "And you will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter and Sallyya burst out laughing. It was mean of her since Severus had always been there for her, but yet it still was hilarious image.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," uttered Professor Lupin, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

The room went quiet.

Sallyya stood there her mind blank, she never felt frightened, but she worried about so much; Hogwarts burning, the loss of the people that had cared about her. Sallyya stood there, it could be easier to imagine something funny and hope for the best, when a horrible image suddenly came floating to the surface of her mind.

a rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak, a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth, then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning.

Sallyya shivered, and then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Sallyya just grinned, but she noticed harry was shivering as well.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Everyone else was nodding and began rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin, "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot."

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe, "One, two, three, now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R…r…riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising.

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face; a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry and Sophie's hair stand on end. "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before crack! becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" declared Lupin, "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent! Annabella, you next!"

Annabella stepped forward and then-

Crack!

A Werewolf towered around her. Sallyya saw her face; it was pale and her brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Riddikulus!" Annabella cried and the werewolf began to River dance.

"Ron, you're next!"

Ron leapt forwards.

Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment Ron had frozen. Then…

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry and Sallyya's feet. They both Harry raised his wand, ready, but Lupin dived between them and the boggart.

Crack- The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause, "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. Let me see five points for every person to tackle the Boggart ten for Neville because he did it twice and five each to Sallyya, Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," whined Harry.

"You, Sallyya and Hermione explained about the boggart correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarizes it for me to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom.

Sallyya raced off to the common room to do the homework, Lupin just set before going down to dinner.

**Not brilliant, but thats the Dementors fault.**


	19. Christmas Fun (3)

Sallyya left Hagrid's late one evening after Sirius Black had got into Hogwarts and attacked the Portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry's unfortunate Quidditch.

She was slowly walked back to the vast castle, tapping her wand against her leg. She had been talking to Hagrid about Buckbeak and Sirius Black, but neither had been eventful as Hagrid began to hunt for a bottle of brandy.

Sighing, she climbed up the steep hill that led to the school. The want to apparate was none existent, as the early evening air became colder.

Sallyya froze; the coldness was unnatural. Her wand held tightly, Sallyya turned around in search of the source.

Of all her studies (from 'living' in the library) of magical creatures, only few could control the climate/weather, but it was clear what was what was causing this.

Gradually, Sallyya looked up.

Hovering there was the tall, dark, cloaked figure of a Dementor.

"Go," ordered Sallyya, but the Dementor just starred (well that was the best assumption). Sallyya stepped back as the Dementor drew a shallow rattling breath. At that instant a muffled scream echoed in Sallyya's ears.

Anxiously, Sallyya raised her Wand then cried, "Expecto Patronum". A silver Dragoness flew out of the wand and chased the Dementor.

Sallyya apparated to the school entrance and raced in.

Once inside, some students were heading into dinner, while Sallyya dived into the broom cupboard. She tucked herself in the corner furthest from the door. She pulled her knees to her chin and hugged them. "Bloody Dementors," she whimpered, starring at her knees. She knew who the scream belonged to.

It was her mothers the night of her murder. Though the memory was blurry she knew it was true. However she wished it wasn't.

The door creaked open and someone entered, closing the door behind himself. That someone sat beside Sallyya and placed an arm over her shoulders. Sallyya daren't look up. She hated been seen weak.

"Sal, are you alright?" asked the person, removing his clock. He wrapped it around Sallyya and returned to hugging her. Sallyya finally looked up and met Snakes concern face. "Dementors," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well at least I know what scares you for once," Snake chuckled. Sallyya rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sal. You know everyone fears something," Snake whispered.

"Whatever," Sallyya growled. Snake sighed, but smiled at her in the darkness; questioning her on what happened.

They must have been in the broom cupboard for a long time, when the door burst open. In which Severus stood with a face full of worry and angry.

"Where have you been?" he barked. Snake jumped to his feet and glared at his father. "Here," Snake answered, "Sal was attacked by a Dementor."

"So why are you in here?" Severus said in a warning tone. Sallyya stood up and slipped past Severus as Snake explained what she had explained.

"Get back here, Sallyya," Severus called as Sallyya attempted to climb the stairs. Sallyya wandered back. "You two are to go to the Kitchen then bed," Severus ordered.

"Of course, Sev," Sallyya mumbled. Snape sighed and went to the stairs that led to the dungeons. "You better not be up to anything," he said as he vanished down the stairs.

Sallyya and Snake starred at each for a second before vanish down the stairs opposite that lead to the kitchen.

The duo sat beside each other as they tucked into the bread rolls and soup that Hooky (the oldest house-elf) had prepared.

"This is great, Hooky," Sallyya smiled, "Thank you." The elderly house-elf looked up from the stove she was cleaning. "Happy is hooky that mistress Sallyya enjoyed it," respond the elf, returning to the stove. Sallyya sighed. "You hate it, don't you, Sal?" muttered Snake as he tore apart his bread roll.

"Obviously," Sallyya whispered, "I hate the way they treat me like I'm in charge."

"Well you are after Dumbledore," Snake muffled as he ate the bread. Sallyya hit her head purposely on the table.

After a while Sallyya looked up and flicked her wand. Two mugs of hot chocolate appeared. Sallyya removed Snake's cloak and folded it, before getting up to leave.

"Sallyya, forgotten something," snake called over to her. Sallyya shook her head. "Merry Christmas, Sal," Snake laughed. Sallyya smiled, she had forgotten it was Christmas Eve. "And Merry Christmas too you as well," she replied before she left for the Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors.

At dawn on Christmas morning, Sallyya woke up with Felix pecking her gently on the nose.

"Merry Christmas," Sallyya yawned, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Felix had fluttered over to them, her bright red and gold plumage seemed to glow.

Sallyya crawled over and grabbed the top present which was from Mrs Weasley. She sent her a scarlet scarf, some Christmas cake, and a box of home-made peppermint cookies.

Sallyya smiled at the gift and returned to the pile, which was a pick of sweets, books (vastly from the teachers) and her favourite was a dragon pendant with a tiny emerald inlaid where it eye was from Severus and Snake.

Sallyya raced down to the common room and was shortly joined by Hermione, so the two girls went up to Ron and Harry's dorm.

"What're you two laughing about?" asked Hermione as the two girls entered, Sallyya fully dressed, while Hermione wore a dressing gown and carried Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket.

"How are you Sallyya?" Harry asked his sister.

"Fine," she replied sitting on what was normally Neville's bed. Hermione dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.

"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"

"No idea," said Harry, "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

Ignoring Hermione, Sallyya threw Ron and Harry's presents at them.

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," Ron sighed as he tore apart the wrapping on the present Sallyya threw at him.

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily, "bloody hell Sallyya, how on earth did you get this Cudley Canon sighed photograph?"

"I know a lot of the right people," Sallyya chuckled.

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione, ignoring Sallyya and Ron little side chat.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently, "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly. Sallyya stood up and left bored of them.

Sallyya apparated down to Severus's office then knocked. Severus opened the door with a yawn. Sallyya swiftly hugged him. "Merlin's beard, Sallyya," Severus said in a stunned voice, "why aren't you with your brother?" Severus allowed Sallyya to enter. She placed a present on his desk and sat down on the second wooden chair in the room. Sleepily Severus opened the present…

"A sock," he gasped. Sallyya bite her lip forcing back her laugher. Severus just starred at her. "Dad it's one of her illusions," chuckled Snake as he entered. Severus starred at the two. "The pair of you planned this," Severus sighed. Sallyya nodded and the sock turned into a book, which Snape dropped.

_"Venenum Veritas_ by Quintus Appius," Severus gasped, "This is really rare."

"Mr Blott, gave me a discount as long as I work there in the summer," Sallyya explained, "so me and Snake went splits." Severus nodded and starred at the book. "Let's go to lunch," Snake said and so the two left.

They arrived at the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Burbage were there and Luna.

"Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Sallyya and Snake approached the table, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"

Sallyya and snake sat near Luna, which was opposite Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus's empty seat (that was soon filled before the golden trio had entered)

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Sallyya, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron and Harry's eyes and they grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" Albus advised the table, beaming around.

As Sallyya helped herself to some roast duck and Dumbledore 'threaten' Snake with roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honour of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…" Snake whispered to Sallyya that Trelawney was just trying to be interesting.

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "Let me draw you up a chair."

And he did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!" Sallyya restrained herself from banging her head on the table

"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, and then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sybill?" offered Charity Burbage.

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him."

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore, "Then he should be up and about in no time… Snake, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

Snake looked a little alarmed and nervous and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands. Sallyya and Luna sniggered.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left their seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered, "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall." Harry walked out, while Minerva looked at Hermione.

"What is it Miss Granger?" she asked, while Professor Trelawney, Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore also left. Sallyya was talking to Luna, but paused to listen in…

"Professor, Harry got an unmarked gift and I fear that it may be dangerous?" Hermione explained.

"Then what do you suggest, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"To make sure it's safe," Hermione shrugged. McGonagall nodded and stood up, smiling. She said good bye to Sallyya and the others still left then left with Hermione following her.

"What's the gift?" Snake asked.

"It's a Broomstick," answered Luna, "A Firebolt and it had no note suggesting Sirius black sent it." Snake gawped at Luna. "How did you know?" asked Sallyya.

Luna shrugged, "A hunch." Sallyya shook her head, but noticed that Charity (Muggle studies professor) was watching Snake with a smile.

"Have you ever talked to Professor Burbage?" Sallyya questioned Snake. He shook his head. "Why?"

"Oh, I remember that Charity lived around the corner from Sev…"

Sallyya stopped, "I'll be back." She then raced out of the great hall, her mind buzzing, till she crashed into professor McGonagall.

Sallyya when red in embarrassment. "Sallyya Lily Potter, why are you in such a rush?" asked a stern-faced McGonagall.

"Sorry, professor I just remember I didn't have Hagrid's present on me," Sallyya lied, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. McGonagall sighed and left, Harry's broomstick in her hands.

Once the deputy head vanished, Sallyya cursed out loud. She forgot what she was thinking. Glumly, Sallyya dragged herself back to the Gryffindor common room.

**Thanks for everything so far peeps. well interesting christmas wasn't it. plea review your thoughts and ideas :)**


	20. Shear-cheek lesson (3)

By a week after the end of the Christmas holidays Harry had started to do private lesson with Professor Lupin. Also by then Neville had managed to lose the weeks passwords. Hermione was always sitting at a desk that appeared to be filled with all different kinds of books, looking stressed.

Harry and Sallyya were walking to the potions in the afternoon; the pair happily talking about Harry's extra lessons.

They eventually arrived outside the potions dungeon. Ron and Hermione had their backs to one another. Sallyya sighed and went to talk to Hermione.

"what's wrong with Granger and Weasel?" Draco questioned as he step towards the girls.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Sallyya sneered back.

"Potter's a feisty one, isn't she?" Annabella said as she appeared at Draco's side.

Sallyya rolled her eyes as Annabella and Malfoy returned to the rest of the Slytherins.

Once they got into the classroom, Sallyya noticed that they kept laughing about something

"What are they up to?" Sallyya asked.

"I don't know," replied Hermione as she unpacked her bag.

The two girls had sat at the front of the classroom. It was obvious that Snape was confused by the fact he had two students, instead of Sallyya.

Quickly Snape had got the students working and had left

"Oi Weasley how's your rat?" called Malfoy. The others around him began to laugh.

"None of your business," retorted Ron.

"But I though you realised how mean Mudbloods are," said Malfoy with a fake look of confusion. Sallyya glanced at Hermione then back at Draco. "Shut up, Malfoy," Sallyya snapped, "You're not getting the reaction you want from Ron or Hermione."

"Is that right?" Draco sneered, "We never get what we want, we'll see about that Sallyya."

Suddenly he made a move towards Sallyya and Hermione's table. Sallyya could tell easily that he was coming directly towards her and stood up, her wand in her hand.

Then, before anyone could do anything, he pulled Sallyya towards him and started to kiss her. His lips felt cold and hard against her; the shock of the action froze every muscle in Sallyya's body.

Finally, he was thrown off her by someone. He only had a split second to give Sallyya a smug look before he was punched directly in the face; he hit the ground with a sickening thud, but wasn't knocked out. He had an extremely bloody nose and looked terrified.

Harry walked over to where he lay and picked him up slightly to the point his wand directly in Draco's face.

"Touch my sister again and it'll be the last thing you do," he said through gritted teeth.

"I can protect myself," Sallyya snarled.

Professor Snape then walked in. Harry stepped back, but Severus just lifted Malfoy off the ground and pushed him away.

"You're just going to…" Malfoy said through a bloody nose.

"That's right Mr Malfoy," Snape said in an angry tone, "Maybe a bloody nose will teach you to keep your hands off of people."

"But…"

"Silence," Snape snarled, "I don't need to hear your filth."

He grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him back to his chair. There was complete silence for a moment. Till Severus turned to Harry and Sallyya then barked at them to sit down

When the lesson finally ended, Snape requested Sallyya to remain behind.

A number of surprised and confused looks spread through the rest of the class as they left.

"Am I correct that Malfoy…" began Severus.

"Yes you are, Sev," mumbled Sallyya. Severus shrugged and walked over to Sallyya and with a quick hug sent Sallyya out.

Just before Sallyya opened the door, she looked back at professor Snape. "You were listening through the door," Sallyya said.

"How?" Snape replied.

"A little obvious," Sallyya chuckled, tapping the side of her head.

**short but i've given you lot to many long chapters. thanks for the support and please Review**


	21. another time-line dancing with wolves(3)

The exams period had started now regardless what had happened in the boy's dormitory.

The fear of Sirius Black being sighted in the castle by Ron had made him an overnight celebrity, which harry was clearly pleased about. As well as Ron's fame there was increased security at the entrance to Gryffindor common (after the fat lady took her place back from sir Codagen).

Late one evening Sallyya made her way to Lupin's office with Severus. She was in no mood of seeing Buckbeak's exaction, which she had a clear view of from her bedroom window.

When the two entered the office Professor Lupin was not there. Sallyya hovered over Lupin's desk where a map sat…

_"Sal," called a voice as Sallyya began to head out of the Gryffindor common room. Sallyya turned around and noticed Fred and George staring at her. _

_"What?" she asked advancing on the twin's. The pair smiled at each other. "Remember the map you helped us steal in our first year." Sallyya nodded. "Well we think of giving it to Harry."_

_Sallyya crossed her arms and smiled, "Go ahead." Twin's smiled and jumped to their feet. "Cheers, Sal you're amazing," the laughed racing out the common room…_

"I know this map," Severus muttered as he placed the Wolfbane potion on the desk. Sallyya nodded and began to head towards the door. "Where you go, Sal?" Severus asked.

"Erm… enjoy mulling over the Marauders map," Sallyya answered, racing out the door.

Sallyya found the second Hermione and Harry sat by the edge of the forest and watching the Whomping Willow. Sallyya watched as Ron ran after something un-seeable then there was a large black dog dragging Ron towards the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow.

"Well, Hermione I though you knew better," Sallyya said. Both Harry and Hermione jumped.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked; the look of shock still covered her face.

"The marauders map," Sallyya answered. Harry just stared at his sister. Sallyya sighed and sat beside the two.

"Aah, there's Remus," Sallyya said after a while

They watched as Lupin ran down towards the Whomping Willow and prodded the knot on the tree with a large stick that he had picked up on the way. After another second, he was inside of the tunnel.

"So why are you doing this?" Sallyya asked.

"Sirius Black was framed, we want to stop him being sent to Azkaban," replied Hermione.

"And I think I saw dad," blurted harry. Sallyya raised her eyebrow. "Harry, James is dead," Sallyya mumbled. Harry looked a little embarrassed, but after a minute, he finally spoke up.

"You think that I don't know that?" Harry said quickly. "That's just what I saw…"

Sallyya looked back towards the Whomping Willow as someone else appeared. It was Severus. He was walking quickly down from the castle and only stopped when he retrieved the Invisibility Cloak that was laying a little ways away from the tree. Then he picked up a nearby stick and hit the knot that was on the tree to make it go still. After another second, he disappeared under the cloak and into the tunnel.

Sallyya looked over at Harry for a minute and wondered if he even had the faintest idea that Severus cared about him. No he didn't. He hated Severus with a passion, just as our father did.

"Here we come," Hermione interrupted Sallyya's thoughts.

The trio watched the other Golden trio come out from the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow. Sallyya saw Harry and Sirius coming out last: talking.

"What were you talking about?" asked Sallyya. Harry smiled, it was clear it was a positive conversation. "About me staying with him," he replied. Sallyya smiled knowing anything was better than the Dursley's.

"we better go," Hermione muttered standing up, pointing into the sky towards the full moon.

Sallyya leapt up pulling Harry with her as Lupin transformed, Sirius ran towards him in attempt to help.

"RUN!" came Sirius's bellowing voice as Sallyya galloped through the forest ahead of the other two.

Sallyya looked to the side. She still had a clear view of the events unfolding…

Sirius was thrown aside by the werewolf and Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood there, stunned and unmoving, as they watched their professor in his complete wolf form. Hermione - the past one - stepped forward and said something inaudible and Lupin let out that same howl that he had done before. He began to move towards them then Severus jumped out from underneath the tree to get in between them and Lupin.

Sallyya began to hope harry could of started to see the truth. He was risking getting bitten by a werewolf just to make sure that he was okay. Sallyya's eyes water up a little at the thought of never being able to talk to Severus again.

With Severus knock aside, while Sirius (the black dog) attacked Lupin; the past harry began to protect James best friend. Then Lupin turned to the past Harry and went to jump on him. Sallyya heard a loud howling coming from directly behind her.

"Hermione - what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I had to do something - he was going to kill you!" she explained.

"So much for not interfering…" Sallyya muttered.

There was something that Hermione hadn't thought through though. Lupin was running right at them.

"RUN!" Sallyya yelled. Harry ran to untie Buckbeak from a tree.

They all ran through the forest, jumping around every tree and trying to put as much distance between Lupin and themselves. However it was clear that he was going to catch up.

"Go," Sallyya barked, aiming her wand at her brother. Harry stepped back (as did Hermione), but Buckbeak knew Sallyya's intention and dragged Harry away.

Sallyya faced the direction in which was coming. She closed her eyes…

When she opened them a maze had appeared around her. The roots of the bushes that formed the maze attempt to twist themselves around her feet. In a split second a small black and white dragon took her place.

It flew over the top of the maze and flew in the direction that Hermione and her brother had gone.

However the small dragoness diverted its path to where over a hundred Dementors floated towards.

In prefect dragon vision, Sallyya could see that the Dementors were already headed towards the past Harry and Sirius. Not a second later, Sirius passed out and was on the floor.

"Dad should show up any second," Harry said hopefully, from the ground, "He was right here - I saw him."

The little dragoness looked down to see Harry and Hermione below her, but the dragoness returned her gaze to the people on the other side of the lake; the one still conscious was struggling to cast a Patronus.

"Harry, maybe…"

"No, he's going to be here," Harry insisted, staring at Hermione.

Sallyya was in serious doubt, but suddenly harry raced towards the lake edge.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed.

Suddenly a huge, silver stag came running from his wand. The stag ran at the Dementors and they all floated away and left the area completely, leaving the other Harry behind. Once they were all gone, Harry stepped back and looked across the lake in amazement.

"Of course," Harry said, "I didn't see our dad - I saw myself!"

It wasn't long afterwards that Severus showed up to the other side of the lake where we all laid unconscious.

The still dragon, Sallyya sped across the lake and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, Sal," he whispered as he waved his wand and two stretchers appeared. Sallyya hurred and fluttered down to Severus arm.

The wound was extremely bad. The dragon sighed, and then a small white flame erupted from its snout, sealing the wound.

Severus thanked the dragoness.

**Another chapter and Possible two more today. anyway enjoy and review**


	22. Fury in the wings (3)

They arrived at the hospital wing. Severus left immediately with the still unconscious Sirius. Madame Pomfrey and Sallyya went straight to work on healing the wounds on the others.

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!" Harry was yelling when the minster of magic enter the wing. Harry was red in the face from anger that was not only direct at the minster, but at Severus as well. Hermione had also sat up.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked, "What are you doing to him?"

"They're taking him to the Dementors," Harry said furiously.

"But he's innocent!" Hermione shouted at them, "There are several witnesses - we all saw Peter Pettigrew!"

"Well, there really is no proof," Fudge said. Sallyya glared at minster. "NO PROOF?" Harry and Hermione both yelled.

Fudge looked at them in surprise, and then at Sallyya a look of fear replaced the surprise.

"You see what he did to them Minister?" Snape sighed, "He confunded them."

"They are not confunded!" Sallyya growled, "You know that they weren't!"

The door opened up and someone else entered the room. Albus strolled in smiling.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Potter, Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey (who had stood in the corner).

Everyone went silent for a moment and turned to Dumbledore.

"Well, they all received pretty terrible injuries-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"I'm fine," Harry and Hermione said abruptly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and both the Minister and Snape left. Just as Severus left, he glance at Sallyya sideways, but quickly look away.

"Sirius is innocent," Hermione said.

"You've got the wrong guy," Harry said, "Pettigrew is still alive-"

"He's an unregistered Animagus-he's been in the Weasley's home for twelve years," Hermione said.

"They weren't confunded!" repeated Sallyya.

Dumbledore held up a single finger and silenced them.

"I am sorry to say that there really isn't any proof that you are telling the truth," Dumbledore said.

"Professor…" Harry started.

"It's your turn to listen to me Harry," he said calmly, "As of the current moment, Professor Snape's version of the events that happened tonight are a lot more convincing, the Minister is not prepared to listen to three thirteen year olds and Sallyya."

Sallyya guffawed, her own category as usual.

"But, you believe them, don't you?" Sallyya asked.

"Yes, but I do not have the ability to convince the Minister of anything," he said, "I just don't have that kind of power…if only we just had a little more time."

Then Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione with a small smile on his face as if he was hinting at something.

"OF COURSE!" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

Harry was completely confused, but kept quiet. On the other hand, Sallyya just smiled.

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore quietly, "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor; Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, you must not be seen, not a single one of you. Miss Granger, Miss Potter, you know the law - you know what is at stake... You - must - not - be - seen. Now, three turns should do the trick, okay?"

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a small golden chain that had a small, sparkling hourglass on it.

"Its five minutes to midnight," Dumbledore said with a look at his watch, "Remember that time. Good luck!"

He smiled as he shut the door, Sallyya racing after him.

"Albus, why are you doing this?" she asked. The portraits on either side of the corridor, whispered amongst each other. "I think you know," he replied.

At the end of the corridor came Harry and Hermione. The pair were panting.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"He's gone," Harry smiled, but gave his sister a confused look.

"Excellent," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Here, I'll let you in - I believe that you have already left in there…"

Albus opened up the door and the trio walked into the room. Ron was still lying in his hospital bed, his leg propped up. Just as Harry and hermione moved back to where they're beds, Madam Pomfrey came out into the open.

"Is everyone finally gone?" she asked irritably.

"At last," Sallyya smiled. However, Sallyya froze staring at the door into the hospital wing.

The sound of an angry voice that was coming from the other side; this could only mean one thing; they had found that Sirius wasn't in the castle any more.

"POTTER HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Snape was yelling.

Then the door burst open and Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape were back in the room. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and stomped back into her office on the side of the hospital wing.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that the Harry Potter were locked in here the entire time," Dumbledore smiled at Snape.

Severus ignored Dumbledore completely and turned directly towards Harry.

"What are you up to?" he snarled, "What did you do?"

Harry looked at Sallyya and raised an eyebrow, suggesting that Snape was completely delusional. Dumbledore, acting completely innocent, looked at each one of them with a small smile, then back to Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "I assure you that these children were locked inside of this room just ten minutes ago. Unless you are suggesting that they were two places at once, I don't see how it is possible that they could have done anything to aid Sirius Black."

"Now that we have that settled," Dumbledore smiled, "I would think that Poppy and Sallyya would be extraordinarily happy if we were to carry our discussion into another room so that she may attend to her patients."

Sallyya nodded, but followed Minster, Albus and Severus out; however she apparated down to the kitchen.

**Thanks everyone for the support.**


	23. Sad and Sweet (3)

Celebration erupted around the school. Sallyya though aided professor Lupin in packing. She sighed as each bag was finally packed. After a minute Lupin fell in his chair; When he noticed Sallyya saw that. He purposely hit his head on the table.

"Remus…" Sallyya started.

Remus looked up at Sallyya. She knew that he regretted this action because he grimaced.

"Seriously, if you keep doing that I'm going to hit you," Sallyya snapped.

"I'm really sorry Sallyya," he said quietly, "I…"

Lupin looked almost to the point of tears by the looks of him.

"Don't cry, Moony," Sallyya said.

He let out a strained laugh and shook his head. Sallyya turned, knowing leaving was the best option.

Suddenly, Lupin pulled Sallyya into a tight hug. We stood there for a minute before he had let go of her.

"You're just like your mother, you know that?" he smiled, "She had a way of seeing the beauty in others when other people couldn't see that in themselves…"

"I'll miss you, Lupin," Sallyya smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch," he chuckled.

Then they parted ways and Sallyya headed down to the dungeons where Severus would be. Sallyya had overheard from Annabella that he had been sulking in there all day so far. When Sallyya reached the bottom of the staircase, she saw that the door to his classroom was open and several fumes coming out of the room. She looked in through the doorway and saw Severus walking into the ingredients cabinet, getting something for the potion he was making. As he walked back into the room, he stopped dead when he saw Sallyya standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a dry voice.

"I wanted to talk to you, Sev," Sallyya mumbled, "About why I supported Harry and Hermione."

"Oh it's okay, he's your godfather," he spat, "I don't care what he says, it is his fault that the Dark Lord found your parents that night."

"Don't worry, he believes that too," Sallyya muttered, "And we both know that it's unknown who my godfather is."

Snape looked up for a moment, apparently not understanding what Sallyya was saying.

"Even if he is, I don't know him. He'll never be what you are to me," sallyya said quietly, not meeting his eyes, "I know that it doesn't matter to you, but you've always been there for me, understood me in a way that not many do. I guess that, in a way…you're kind of like the father I never had…"

Sallyya didn't dare look at him. It was the first time she ever said that.

"I guess that I'll see you later…" Sallyya murmured as she turned to leave.

The last day of term finally came around and Sallyya had to say that the year, once again, wasn't a very good one, but Sallyya like normal passed all her exam with full marks.

Sallyya made her way to the end of year feast alone and was about to step through the door to the Great Hall when she walked directly into someone, making her stumble backwards a little bit. When she looked up, Severus was looking down at her.

"Sorry," Sallyya muttered.

Sallyya went to walk quickly into the Hall, but she was yanked by the arm backwards and pulled into someone. It took her a second to realize that Severus was actually hugging her, during the school year. Sallyya was in complete and utter shock to begin with, but then she finally threw her arms around him.

For the first time in a long time, Sallyya started to cry. Severus had taken her completely by surprise. She just stood there for a while, her arms around Severus and tears running down her face. When she stopped, they finally separated and he wiped away a final tear that was running down Sallyya's face.

They both smiled at each other and looked into the Great Hall. Everyone in there was talking to their friends, exchanging some things before the end of the year, and some just looked like they were ready for the feast to start. The only person that was looking in their direction was Professor Dumbledore with his usual smile.

Everyone by the end of the feast; Sallyya stood waiting for Snake.

"Um...Sallyya?" a voice came up from behind her.

She turned around slowly and saw Draco Malfoy stepping out of the crowd heading down to the dungeons. Unlike most of the times that Sallyya had seen him that year, he didn't have his usual smug grin on his face. For once, he didn't appear to be the usual cocky guy that everyone knew that he was. Then Sallyya noticed something that he was holding.

"What's with the Roses?" Sallyya asked him, crossing her arms.

"They're for you," Draco muttered looking at the ground.

"Listen," Sallyya said calmly, "You and I both know this isn't going to work." Sallyya point herself then Malfoy and the flowers. "I know that," Draco smiled, "I actually came here to apologize."

"Wait...what? Draco Malfoy was apologizing?" Sallyya said sarcastically

"I know that I've been...more obnoxious than usual this year towards you, and I'm not really sure why," he said, "I didn't really have any right to act the way that I have been and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I get it if you won't accept it..."

Sallyya was shocked. It was odd to see Malfoy in like this.

"Don't worry about it," Sallyya smiled at him, "I'm sorry too. I probably could have been a little nicer about the whole situation, I guess." Sallyya shrugged. "We haven't exactly been...nice to each other in the past anyway," Malfoy laughed.

"True," Sallyya laughed, "Maybe we could change all that...start over maybe?"

"I think I would like that," Draco grinned.

"Just as friends, right?"

"I don't think that we could ever be anything more than that honestly," he said truthfully.

Sallyya nodded, knowing that he was right. "One question," Sallyya requested and he looked over at her, "Why did you suddenly have this crazy attraction for me?"

"I liked you for a while," Draco admitted, "I guess that I just decided to show that this year. It was just one of those weird phases - don't worry though, I'm over it."

Sallyya nodded slowly, she had notice Snake was staring at them.

"Forgot to give you these," he said as he handed Sallyya the Roses.

"Thank you," I smiled, "They're beautiful."

"Just like you," he smiled.

"I thought that." (Snake was now giving Malfoy the evils)

"Just because I said I was over you doesn't mean that you aren't hot anymore," he laughed as he walked away. Sallyya rolled her eyes.

Snake walked over to her, still glaring at Malfoy.

"Can I?" he asked. Sallyya sighed then nodded and Snake began to chase after Malfoy. "Oi, I still don't like him, but we still want him to be alive," Sallyya called after Snake.

"I'm not that evil, Sal," Snake called back; Sallyya laughed and apparated up to her room.

Sallyya placed the Flowers purposely next to a withering Felix. It was nice of Draco, but the flowers disturbed her; hopefully next year was 'normal'.

**End of year the third year. Thank Merlin.**


	24. Quidditch with other news (4)

**OMG i'm on the fourth book**

After Sallyya's thirteenth birthday, she was constantly suffering from the same dream of a house and an elderly man being killed.

Sallyya had of course informed Severus, who agreed that he would teach her Occulumency to prevent her having the troublesome dreams.

However Sallyya had made previous arrangements to meet the Weasley's, Hermione and harry at the Quidditch world cup, so when the time came for Sallyya to arrive (an hour before the game would began) she apparated to the area where it was held.

She raced off to the stadium, with no interest of buying a souvenir.

In her haste she almost ran into Mr Weasley, but luckily she saw him before she did.

"In a hurry?" Mr Weasley asked as Sallyya stopped beside him.

"I was looking for you," she replied, "to find out where you lot were sitting."

"Oh, well we're sitting in the Top Box," Mr Weasley said happily. Sallyya's eyes widen. In translation that was the minster's box, which meant Sallyya was sat with them as when bought her ticket she requested to be sat near the Weasley.

"Err, thanks Arthur," Sallyya mumbled walking away, slowly.

She was climbing the stairs to the Minster box, when someone called her name. She spun around and there stood Draco Malfoy without his usually smirk.

"Evening Draco," Sallyya responded. Draco climbed to the stairs, consently looking at a Man with long blonde hair. "How's your holiday been?" he asked nervously.

"Alright," Sallyya answered, "That's your dad isn't it?" Draco nodded, it was clear that Mr Malfoy may not be fond of the idea his son was 'friends' with her. "I think it's best we don't talk if you're scared your dad won't approve," Sallyya muttered.

Malfoy gave her surprised look, "Have you done Legimency?" Sallyya rolled her eyes and nodded. Severus had taught her when she was younger. "The only problem is… you're making it obvious."

"Oops," Draco smiled weakly. Sallyya sighed and said goodbye.

After getting through a large crowd of people, Sallyya finally made it to the Top Box. No one else was sitting in there except for a scared little house elf.

Sallyya sat down, when the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione came in.

Harry sat beside his sister and hugged her, asking how on earth she was here, which Sallyya didn't really answer as her brother thankfully took interest in the house elf behind them.

Suddenly three more people came into the Top Box.

"Why, is that Arthur Weasley?" Mr Malfoy said as he entered the area.

Mr Weasley just nodded in greeting and Sallyya could sense the tension in the air. Mr Malfoy was someone that was his wife and next to her was Draco (who smiled sheepishly at sallyya).

"I hope that you didn't lose your house in order to buy all these tickets," Mr Malfoy chuckled, "I would have the greatest sympathy for you."

Sallyya growled while the twins let out a small laugh and turned back towards the Malfoy's who were walking over to take their seats.

"Is he still in love with you?" Hermione asked as she pushed harry next to Ron.

"No, we're just friends," Sallyya whispered, "He told me that he was over it last year at the end of the feast."

"Good..." she said, "One less rival for someone." Sallyya raised an eyebrow and Hermione just smiled. Then someone else walking into the Top Box and turned to see Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge walking in.

"Everyone ready?" Bagman asked excitedly before he pointed his wand at his throat.

"Ready when you are," Fudge said as he took a seat, next to the house elf.

Then in a booming voice, Ludo Bagman said:

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

At the end of the game everyone left, Fudge stopped Sallyya leaving.

"What do you want, Cornelius?" Sallyya asked once everyone left.

"Only to inform you that your compel has gone through and the Trace has been removed," he growled. Sallyya smiled, this was good if anything bad happened in the next few years…

**Hmm well thats short (had to write chapter). review**


	25. Attack (4 (Sorry))

Sallyya decided to stay with the Weasley's for most of the night. There she sat with Hermione and Ginny laughing, till Ron jumped onto the coffee table.

"Krum's more than an athlete, he's an artist," he said passionately. Fred and George looked at their brother with a smirk.

"Krum, dumb Krum," They chorused. Ginny was now on her feet and waltzed over to her brother.

"Think you're in love, Ron," she chimed. Sallyya giggled, watching Fred and George flap around as Ron continued his passionate speech.

Eventually they were singing a mocking song, which turned Ron's ears red.

"Sounds like the Irish have their pride on," laughed Fred (or was it George) as there was a loud bang outside.

"It's not the Irish," stated Mr Weasley grasping his daughters arm and dragging her out, while the others followed.

Outside was burning tents and running people, however another group walked slowly behind levitating people above their heads.

Sallyya wanted to be sick, as she watched the Muggle family, being embarrassed by those wizards.

"Death eaters," cried a man that ran past. Sallyya turned around to follow the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione, but they were gone. Sudden panic entered her mind and so Sallyya began to run in the direction of the forest.

Once inside, everything seemed silent, till someone cleared their throat behind her. Sallyya spun around, her wand aimed at the person coughing.

"Nice to see you to, Sallyya," laughed Draco, his hands in the air. Sallyya lowered her wand slightly. Draco smiled at her.

"Why are you alone?" Sallyya asked.

"I lost my parents," said Draco. Sallyya could tell it was a lie, but chose not to pursue that course. "Have you seen harry?"

"Yeah, he and his friends went that way." Draco pointed towards the light inside the forest. Sallyya quickly thanked him and went to search for her brother.

Out of nowhere there was a scream and many people pointed at the sky; a skull and snake. Sallyya felt her left hand burn. She knew what it was, so out of curiosity, she apparated to a near location of where the mark came from.

In the middle of a clearing was, Harry, Ron and Hermione, plus a group of Aurors surrounding them. Sallyya watched as Mr Weasley, jumped in the way of the main man convinced Harry had cast the spell. They then began to search the surrounding area.

Sallyya froze as an Auror walked her way. When he was close enough he looked at her and sighed. Sallyya smiled.

"Hello Kingsley," she mumbled.

"What have you done?" asked the wizard in a deep manly voice.

"Nothing," she replied, purposely giving Kingsley her wand. Kingsley shook his head and automatically returned Sallyya her wand. He then told her to follow him.

Harry gave Sallyya the look of horror, but could hear Kingsley explaining Sallyya was searching for her brother. Harry's face changed to a smile, but before the pair could say a word to one another, another Auror walked into the clearing with a House-elf.

Sallyya was horrified as it turned out to be Barty Crouch's house-elf Winky. The house-elf also carried Harry's wand, which confused matters, till Crouch accepted what Harry said.

With that Mr Weasley dragged the quartet back to the tent's where the rest of the Weasley's were waiting.

"I can believe it," Hermione gasped.

"Believe what?" questioned Ron. Hermione stared at Ron. "Are you so thick?" she said.

"Oh maybe I am," snarled Ron.

"For Merlin's sake, can you stop snapping at each other heels!" Sallyya warned as she sat beside Ginny.

**Oh derp. I'm sorry i haven't updated, I'm so sorry. Anyway Please review.**


	26. Champions (4(Sorry))

The start of year feast was the strangest so far. Dumbledore was about to announce that Hogwarts was going to hold the Triwizard tournament. This was a legendary event designed to get three schools together, who would compete in a number of tasked to win the Triwizard cup; however when Albus was about to say all this the new professor of defence against the dark arts, Alastair moody, caused the enchanted sky to erupt with lightning.

Since then nothing to strange has happened. Sallyya continued to hang out with Snake.

Near the end of October, Sallyya ran into some exciting news while she was on her way to the Great Hall from Hagrid's lesson. There was a large crowd that was blocking the entrance.

"Hey - what's going on?" Sallyya asked over the crowd.

"Is Malfoy a ferret again?" Ron asked excitedly as he, Harry and Hermione appeared by her side.

Harry began to chuckle, while Ron, who was the tallest, tried to look over everyone's head to see the bulletin that was posted on the door.

"Can you read it?" Hermione asked as she attempted, and failed, at trying to get a look through the crowd.

"TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER," Ron read out. "LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST," Ron shouted as more Gryffindors asked him the same question. Sallyya stuck her fingers in her ears to muffled Ron's bellowing voice.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled as we made it out of the crowd, "We have Potions that day!"

"I guess he won't be able to poison us then," Ron said. Sallyya rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you two actually tried to do well in the class, he wouldn't detest you so much," Hermione sighed. Sallyya guffawed. "What?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's only he hates for that reason," Sallyya answered.

"Honestly," Ron muttered, "The two of you need to form some kind of Snape-loving group or something." Sallyya glared at him, but Ron just smiled sheepishly at her.

After it was announced that the two other schools would be arriving at the school soon, the Triwizard Tournament became the topic everyone was talking about. Everyone was discussing who they thought the Hogwarts champion was going to be and whether or not Fred and George were going to successfully get their names entered in (though this was only a subject that the few students were discussing). Meanwhile, the Weasley twins were constantly at Sallyya's side, wondering when she was going to start brewing the potion; one problem, Sallyya couldn't get the ingredients as Severus had been stricter with access to his private store.

"Don't worry, we'll get those for you," Fred smiled.

"You're going to steal them from Snape, aren't you?" Sallyya asked with a smile.

"How could you ever think we would do something like that?" George asked innocently, "I am offended!"

It was a relief when the day finally came around that the two other schools were arriving. No one was quite sure how they were going to arrive, so everyone was all anxious to see what was going to happen. When their welcoming feast finally came around, students were all told to be on their very best behaviour and uniforms were completely clean and put on properly - shirts must be tucked in (Ron had been yelled at by McGonagall about that just about 5 times that very day).

"Okay, everyone," McGonagall said nervously as we entered the Entrance Hall, "Everyone be respectful and don't do anything that will embarrass us - Longbottom, please try to refrain from magic as much as possible and Mr and Mr Weasley - I do ask that you keep yourselves under control."

Fred and George seemed to take that as a compliment and Neville didn't really seem to be all that offended by the comment that she had made that anyone else would have taken as an insult - he was used to being told that he wasn't that good at magic.

"How do they get here?" Ron asked, "Does anyone know?" Sallyya refrained herself from laughing. "It's a mystery really," Hermione said, "The schools always try to compete with each other, so I can imagine that they are both going to have a memorable entrance."

"Maybe they'll come in on dragons," Ron said excitedly.

"Honestly…" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well we better lock Hagrid up," Sallyya mumbled.

Once the other schools had arrived, we all made our way towards the Great Hall where we sat down to eat the feast that was prepared by the house-elves - a fact that was constantly being said by Hermione. The Durmstrang students took a seat at the Slytherin table, much to George's liking.

"They would sit next to Slytherin," George muttered, "Bunch of no good…" Sallyya who was sat beside George, punched his arm, while Ron when on about Victor Krum.

Dumbledore stood up and looked around at his guests and students with a large smile spread across his face. The entire Hall began to quiet down as he began his speech.

"Welcome all," he smiled, "I am pleased to have you all staying here at Hogwarts and I do hope that your stay is pleasurable. The tournament will be opened as soon as we finish our dinner, so I ask that you all enjoy the feast and make yourselves at home."

He sat down in his chair and all at once, food began to appear on the table.

The next day everyone gathered into the Great Hall for dinner with excitement (Fred and George were still a little sour about growing beards within a second). It was now the time for it to be decided who the champions of each of the schools were going to be. At the Gryffindor's hoped that it was going to be Angelina Johnson because she was the only Gryffindor actually trying to get into the Tournament. Everyone said that it would be better her than Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff, which was the Hufflepuff hopeful.

The second that Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the flame filled Goblet of Fire; the entire hall went completely silent and looked in that direction when he began to speak.

"I believe that the time has come for the champions to be selected," Dumbledore announced, "The Goblet should be finished deciding any minute now…"

Everyone went silent and watched the Goblet like there was nothing more important in the world than this flaming cup.

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, but was silenced immediately when the blue fire in the Goblet suddenly turned bright red and spit out a small piece of parchment from itself. Dumbledore raised his hand in the air and caught it.

"The champion from Durmstrang is…" Dumbledore read, "Victor Krum!"

Everyone cheered, though no one believed it to be that shocking that he had won this title. Krum walked up towards the front of the room to stand where he was told that the champions were to stand. He looked completely untouched by the fact that he was just chosen to compete. Apparently it wasn't much of a shock for him either. When the cheering stopped, everyone's attention flew back to the Goblet. Within seconds, the flames turned red once again and another piece of parchment flew out of the fire. Dumbledore caught it in the air and read it aloud.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her Ron!" Harry said excitedly. Sallyya and Hermione began to giggle as Ron's ears turned red.

Everyone cheered as the girl with silvery-white hair that Ron had been gawking at before stood up from Ravenclaws' table and stepped up towards the front of the room next to Victor Krum. When the cheering died down, Sallyya looked directly back at the Goblet to find out who the champion for Hogwarts was going to be. The crowd went silent as the Goblet spit out another piece of parchment that Dumbledore caught in the air.

"And the champion for Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced, "Is Cedric Diggory!"

The roaring from the Hufflepuff table was practically deafening. Cedric Diggory stood up from the table and walked proudly up to the front of the room to stand next to Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum. Sallyya smiled it had been a long time since the loyal Hufflepuffs actually had any glory.

"Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"

Then something silenced him suddenly. Sallyya stared fearfully at the Goblet; the blue flame had turned a dark crimson and began to swirl madly, releasing a single white piece of parchment…

**Sorry i haven't published for awhile, being busy with other projects. Please review and Have a Cauldron Cake.**


End file.
